


HVIS NOE SKJER SÅ ELSKER JEG DEG

by mazarin01



Series: Forelska 89 [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak (48) har vært på tre dagers jobbseminar i Stockholm. Hjemme sitter Even (49) og Filip (7) og venter på at han skal komme hjem...
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Forelska 89 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199659
Comments: 169
Kudos: 82





	1. HJERTESTANS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_and_ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/gifts).



> Til Always_and_ever - den fineste, morsomste og beste "svenska tjejen" jeg vet om.
> 
> Her kommer en liten (eller ganske lang) forsinket bursdags-/julegave til deg 💖  
> Det måtte jo bli litt angst og smerte, siden ficen er til deg ;-) 
> 
> Takk for vennskapet.  
> Jeg DIGGER deg og gleder meg til den dagen vi kan reise igjen og vi kan møtes.  
> 💖

**_💖_ Mannen i mitt liv _💖_**

_På flyplassen. Flyet går om femti minutter. Gleder meg til å komme hjem til deg og Filip 💖 Har savnet dere masse._

**_Vi også! 💖Sitt rolig på flyet og kjør pent hjem._ **

_Haha, notert. Ikke apekatt ala Filip to år i flysetet_

_Skal kjøre forsiktig hjem._

_Elsker deg 💖_

**_Elsker deg også 💖_ **

Meldingsutvekslingen med Isak fra i sta ligger friskt i minne når Even er på vei for å hente Filip hos bestekompisen Viktor. 

Isak har kun vært borte i tre dager, på jobbreise til Stockholm. Det føles likevel som en liten evighet siden de så hverandre sist og han gleder seg utrolig mye til å få ham hjem igjen. Han klarer seg alene med Filip, det er ikke det, det bare er så mye bedre når Isak er der også. 

Even går forbi Kiwi, følger gangveien langs tennisbanen og trasker et lite stykke oppover Kjelsåsveien til han ser det hvite toetasjes huset på høyre hånd. Han åpner porten og fem lange skritt senere står han foran døra.

Moren til Viktor åpner døra etter han har ringt på og de småprater litt i den ytre gangen før hun roper på Filip. Even hører harde tramp i trappa og sekunder senere står Filip foran ham. Viktor kommer like bak og stiller seg i døråpningen. 

“Hei, pappa!”

“Hei, Filip.” Even rufser ham i håret. “Klar for å dra hjem?”

“Jah!” Filip nikker mens han tar på seg skoa og setter skolesekken på ryggen. 

Filip snur seg og vinker til Viktor. “Hadet Viktor.”

“Hadet Filip.” Viktor vinker tilbake. “Sees på skolen i morgen.”

De følger veien og trikkeskinnene ned mot gata der de bor. Filip forteller om dagen sin, hva han har gjort på skolen og hjemme hos Viktor før han begynner å prate om Isak. 

"Jeg gleder meg sykt mye til pappa kommer hjem."

"Det gjør jeg også."

Filip ser opp på Even. "Tror du han har husket å kjøpe gave til meg sånn som han lovet?"

Even smiler. "Det er jeg helt sikker på. Pappa glemmer aldri sånt."

"Håper han har kjøpt den legobrannbilen jeg ønsker meg."

"Enda mer lego?" Even ler. "Har ikke du nok? Du har jo to svære kasser fulle jo."

"Jeg har ikke den brannbilen og den er dritkul."

"Ja vel. Da får vi håpe pappa har kjøpt den."

Even sakker farten når de nærmer seg fotgjengerfeltet de skal krysse. Filip går rett ut i veien uten å se seg for. Trikken kommer i full fart nedover gata, tuter høylytt og Even griper resolutt tak i armen hans, drar ham til seg mens hjertet banker som besatt. 

“Filip! Du kan ikke bare gå rett ut i veien.” 

“Jamen, det er jo striper her. Vi kan jo gå da.” 

Even setter seg på huk og fanger blikket til Filip mens trikken suser forbi. “Nei, Filip. Du kan ikke det. Biler og busser skal stoppe, men trikken har lov å kjøre."

Filip rynker pannen. “Åja. Det glemte jeg.” 

“Men uansett så _må_ du stoppe opp og se deg til begge sider, for å være helt sikker på at det er trygt å krysse gata før du begynner å gå.”

Filip ser ned i asfalten et øyeblikk før han møter han møter Evens blikk igjen. “Unnskyld pappa.” 

Evens stemme mykner. “Det går fint vennen, det er lett å glemme seg bort.” Han kysser ham på kinnet. “Bare husk hva jeg har sagt til neste gang. Jeg vil jo ikke at du skal bli påkjørt og havne på sykehuset.”

Filip nikker gjentatte ganger. “Jeg lover.” 

Filip griper tak i Evens hånd og de krysser gata, fortsetter et lite stykke nedover veien før de svinger inn i gata der de bor. Det ligger en kvist på gangfeltet foran dem. Filip slipper Evens hånd og plukker den opp, fekter rundt i lufta mens han lager lyder og småløper bortover asfalten med skolesekken hoppende opp og ned. 

Even tar telefonen opp fra lomma på shortsen og ser på displayet. Klokka er kvart over syv og Isak har ikke gitt lyd fra seg enda flyet skal ha landet for litt over en halvtime siden. Er det forsinka, mon tro? Han ringer opp Isak, men han svarer ikke og møter til slutt telefonsvareren hans. Flyet må være forsinket. Bare så rart at han ikke har gitt beskjed, han gjør jo alltid det. 

“Pappa? Pappa!” 

Even kikker opp. “Ja, Filip?”

“Når kommer egentlig pappa hjem?”

“Eh…” Even nøler. “Flyet lander snart, så om en times tid tenker jeg.”

“Kan jeg få være oppe til han kommer?”

“Nei, du må legge deg. Det er skole i morgen.” 

“Åååh!” Filips leppe dirrer. “Men jeg savner pappa og vil se han.” 

“Det skjønner jeg for det gjør jeg også. Men du får se ham i morgen før du drar på skolen. Pappa kan følge deg i stedet for meg, så får du ekstra tid med ham.” 

“Det er urettferdig at du får se han i kveld og ikke jeg.” 

“Livet er dessverre ikke alltid rettferdig Filip.” 

Even tar Filip med seg opp på badet med en gang de kommer hjem. Han hjelper ham med tannpuss og finner frem den lilla pysjen med enhjørninger han fikk bursdagsgave av Eskild før de setter seg i senga for å lese. 

Isak har fortsatt ikke gitt lyd fra seg og uroen i kroppen gjør det vanskelig å konsentrere seg om lesinga. Etter han har lest fire sider om stjerner og prøvd å svare på utallige spørsmål, klarer ikke Even mer. 

“Det var alt vi rakk å lese i dag.”

“Du må lese om meteorittene også."

“Ikke i dag, Filip.” Even lukker boka.

Filip ser på ham med bedende øyne. “Vær så snill, pappa!”

“Jeg er litt sliten nå, så det får vi lese om i morgen." 

"Men pappa!" 

"Beklager, Filip.” Even slipper ut et tungt pust. “Men jeg orker virkelig ikke."

Filips panne rynker seg og ser på ham med granskende øyne. "Er du sliten fordi du er trist og lei deg?"

Even tvinger frem et smil. "Nei, jeg er ikke sånn sliten. Bare vanlig sliten sånn som alle kan bli.” 

Filip smiler. “Okei.” 

Even rufser ham i håret. “I morgen lover jeg at vi skal lese dobbelt så lenge. Okei?”

“Yay!” Filip strekker ut armene. Even bøyer seg mot ham og får en klem. "Natta pappa.”

“God natt lille venn.” 

“Be pappa komme opp på rommet når han kommer hjem. Selv om jeg sover vil jeg ha kos.”

“Det skal jeg gjøre.”

Even reiser seg og legger fra seg boka, brer dyna over Filip og kysser ham på panna før han slukker lyset og går ut. Han lar døra stå på gløtt så det ikke blir helt mørkt. Med raske skritt raser han ned trappa og inn på stua der telefonen ligger. 

Skjermen er svart og når han låser den opp, er det fortsatt ingen melding fra Isak. Klokka er snart åtte og det er litt over en time siden flyet skulle ha landet. Isak dro kun med håndbagasje. Han skulle bare en kjapp tur innom taxfreen for å kjøpe en gave til Filip og så dra rett hjem. Han burde vært her nå. I det minste ringt ham og sagt han er på vei. 

Uroen i magen vokser, det føles som en svær, tung klump med skarpe kanter. Even ringer Isak på nytt, både to og tre ganger, men ender opp etter mange, lange ring hos svareren hver gang.

Faen! 

Han setter seg ned i sofaen. Høyrebeinet rister som en hardtarbeidende hakkespett og en armé bier surrer aggressivt rundt i magen. Pusten har nesten stoppet opp. Øynene stirrer intenst på skjermen mens han leter opp flyankomster på siden til Norwegian.

**_Rute DY745 fra Stockholm_ _ankomst OSL 18.41_**

Faen i helvete!

Magen tar flere dobbel salto og det strammer til i brystet. Isak glemmer aldri å gi beskjed når han lander. 

Det _må_ ha skjedd noe. 

Tankene begynner umiddelbart å rase, vikler seg inn i det ene skrekkscenarioet etter det andre. 

Kanskje Isak fikk et illebefinnende på flyet eller når han ankom Gardermoen? Et hjerteinfarkt eller en hjerneblødning? Det har vært mye overtid og stress de siste ukene. Eller kanskje han har vært utsatt for en ulykke på veien? Sovnet bak rattet og kjørt i grøfta? Krasjet med en trailer? Eller har en fyllekjører krasjet med ham? Kanskje han er kidnappet? 

Det svir bak øyelokkene og han kniper igjen øynene. Tårene tvinger seg ubønnhørlig frem frem og triller nedover nedover kinnet. 

Knirk og små, lette tramp høres fra trappa i gangen. Even løfter blikket og ser Filip stå i døråpningen med den blå vannflaska si i hånda. Filips øyne vider seg ut og munnen åpner seg.

“Pappa! Du gråter jo.”

Even tørker bort tårene med ermet på genseren mens han legger vekk mobilen. Han svelger hardt og kremter litt, tvinger frem et smil. “Jeg fikk noe på øye bare, så tårene kom.”

Filips panne rynker seg mens han går bort til Even. “Sikker? Du kan si det til meg hvis du er lei deg.”

“Helt sikker vennen.” Han reiser seg, holder smilet sitt og håper Filip ikke gjennomskuer ham. “Hva gjør du oppe?”

“Jeg er tørst og du glemte å fylle vannflaska mi.”

“Åh! Det var dumt. Kom så skal jeg hjelpe deg.”

Even følger Filip inn på kjøkkenet og fyller flaska hans med kaldt vann. Filip drikker flere store slurker og smiler fornøyd. 

“Takk pappa.” 

Even bøyer seg ned og kysser ham i håret. “Rett i seng nå da.”

“Jada pappa.” Filip slipper ut et gjesp. “Natta.”

“Natta Filip.” 

Even står i gangen med hjerte i halsen og følger Filip opp trappa med øynene. Så fort skrittene hans stilner, strener han bort til soafaen, plukker opp telefonen og ringer Isak på nytt. Denne gangen går samtalen rett til svareren. 

_Du har kommet til Isak Bech Nesheim. Jeg kan dessverre ikke ta telefonen nå, men legg igjen beskjed så ringer jeg deg opp så fort jeg kan. Hei så lenge!_

Uroen inni ham brer seg, tar over hele kroppen. Hendene er klamme, de skjelver som aspeløv i full storm og pulsen dundrer ubehagelig i ørene. Han klikker seg inn på nyhetssidene, scroller raskt nedover på jakt etter meldinger om ulykker. 

**_Mann skadet etter elgpåkjørsel på E6 sør for Gardermoen_ **

Hjertet stopper nesten opp, hopper over flere slag. Et intenst sug farer gjennom Even. Beina føles som gele, er i ferd med å svikte under ham. Han synker sammen i sofaen med hånda foran munnen, kniper igjen øynene før han sakte åpner dem igjen. 

Med skjelvende hånd og gråten lurende i halsen, trykker han på linken og skummer gjennom den lille teksten. 

_Like sør for Jessheim… elg krasjet med bil... en person skadet… uavklart skadeomfang… luftambulanse… alene i bilen… veien stengt…_

Leppene skjelver og tårene presser seg frem, fyller øynene til alt blir uklart og renner sakte nedover kinnet. 

Tanker og spørsmål raser oppe i hodet. Herregud, tenk om det er Isak. Hans livs kjærlighet og det aller, aller kjæreste han har i tillegg til Filip. Klippen i livet hans, han som sørger for at han ikke synker til bunns og blir der når mørket overmanner ham. 

Han må ringe noen, prøve å finne ut noe. Kanskje noen vet noe? Men hvem? Jonas? Magnus? Eskild? Ullevål? Riksen? Ahus? Journalisten? Sjefen hans? Marianne? 

Plutselig ringer telefonen. Even skvetter så fælt at den glipper ut av hånda hans og seiler bortover gulvet. Han reiser seg og plukker den opp, ser i et kort øyeblikk et ukjent nummer på skjermen før han svarer. 

“Hallo?” Stemmen skjelver. 

“Hei. Snakker jeg med Even Bech Nesheim?” En mild damestemme høres i andre enden. 

“Ja, det er meg.” Det bare piper i Even. 

“Hei, det er Kristin Oppaker. Jeg er vakthavende sykepleier på Akuttavdelingen på Ullevål Sykehus. Er Isak Bech Nesheim ektemannen din?”

“Ja.” Even kniper igjen øynene. 

“Mannen din har dessverre vært involvert i en alvorlig bilulykke og…”

Evens hjerte stopper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette ser/høres jo ikke så bra ut...  
> Her er det bare å sende gode tanker / folde hendene og be om at det går bra med Isak. 
> 
> Spent på hva dere synes. Hører gjerne fra dere 💖
> 
> Oppdatering: ca en gang i uka (om alt går etter planen). Om planen krasjer, kanskje annenhver uke. haha.


	2. Nei, nei, nei!

“Nei, nei, nei!” 

Beina til Even svikter, han synker ned på gulvet og slipper ut et hikst. Telefonen glipper ut av hånda hans og treffer gulvet med et dunk. Han plukker den opp og presser den mot øret.

“Hallo? Even? Er du der?”

Even tar et skarpt innpust og biter seg hardt i leppa. “Mm.” 

“Du, går det bra?”

“Ja… eller n-nei… jeg vet ikke...”

“Jeg skjønner dette kommer som et sjokk. Sett deg ned om du står og ta noen dype pust med magen.” Stemmen er rolig og behagelig.

“J-jeg prøver…” 

Even snufser og tørker bort tårer som triller nedover kinnet med håndbaken. Han strekker ut beina på gulvet og lener ryggen mot det lave stuebordet, lukker øynene og teller sakte til ti inne i seg. 

“Hva har skjedd?”

“Han har hatt et kraftig sammenstøt med en svær elgokse som delvis havnet oppå panseret på bilen hans.”

“E-er det alvorlig?”

“Mannen din var ved bevissthet når ambulansepersonellet kom. Skadeomfanget er litt uklart på det nåværende tidspunktet. De har meldt inn flere brudd i kroppen og mistanke om indre blødninger, men de vet ikke omfanget av det.”

Even tør nesten ikke spørre, men han må. “K-kan han d-dø?”

“Tilstanden er vurdert som alvorlig per nå med tanke på at det _kan_ være snakk om indre blødninger, men vi vet mer så fort vi får undersøkt ham. Han er på vei med luftambulansen nå.” Sykepleieren stopper opp et øyeblikk. “Har du mulighet til å komme til sykehuset nå?”

“J-j-ja.” Even snufser. “Jeg kommer så fort jeg kan.” 

“Da sees vi snart, Even. Bare spør etter meg i resepsjonen, så kommer jeg og møter deg. Kristin Oppaker heter jeg. Ta gjerne med deg noen. Det er alltid godt å være to i en slik situasjon.”

“Mm.” Stemmen er kraftløs, nesten bare en hvisken. 

“Pust med magen, Even. Vi har et topp legeteam klare for å ta imot mannen din og de skal gjøre alt for at dette skal gå så bra så mulig.” 

Samtalen avsluttes og telefonen glir ut av hånda til Even. Tårene veller opp i ham samtidig som minner fra et tretti år langt liv sammen melder sin ankomst og griper hardt om hjertet hans.

_Det første kysset hjemme i køyesenga, alle nettene i teltet der de utforsket seg selv og hverandre, brevvekslingen da de var i militæret, øvelseskjøringen med Isak, gleden når de fikk nøkler til sin første leilighet, alle middagene ved kjøkkenbordet, alle gangene Isak har hjulpet ham opp fra mørket, frieriet til Isak en søndag morgen mens de ennå lå i senga, det intime bryllupet og den påfølgende reisen til kjærlighetens by Paris, stoltheten i Isaks øyne første gang han holdt Filip i armene, alle turene til foreldrenes hytte på Kvamsfjellet._

Even griper tak i telefonen og reiser seg. Med skjelvende hånd ringer han Jonas. Han går i ring på stuegulvet mens det ringer. _Tut, tut, tut, tut._ “Svar da! Svar!” hviskeroper han desperat ut i lufta. _Tut, tut, tut._

“Halla Even.” Jonas er andpusten. “Så pussig at du ringer. Jeg tenkte nettopp på deg og Isak, og hadde tenkt å ringe.” Han ler en trillende latter. "Hva skjera?" 

Latteren og den muntre stemme skjærer i ørene. Klumpen i halsen sprekker opp i gråt og Even slipper ut et hikst. 

“Even? Hva skjer?”

“D-d-det har vært en bilulykke.” Even tar et skarpt innpust, kniper igjen øynene og tvinger gråten tilbake. “Isak er på Ullevål. Jeg må dra å se ham! Nå! Men jeg kan ikke ta med meg Filip. Du må hjelpe meg.” 

“Faen! Faen Faen! Jeg kommer." Jonas puster tungt. "Er du hjemme?” 

“Ja. Kommer du? Du må komme, Jonas." Gråten tar overhånd igjen, han hulker mot telefonen. "Du må komme!”

“Jeg kommer, Even. Jeg kommer. Gi meg fem minutter så er jeg der.”

Stemmen til Jonas forsvinner og alt Even hører er sin egen gråt. Han faller ned i sofaen og borer ansiktet inn i puta, forsøker iherdig å ikke vekke Filip. 

Munnen føles brått knusktørr. Even reiser seg opp fra sofaen, tørker ansiktet fri for tårer med ermene på genseren mens han går inn på kjøkkenet og finner en farris i kjøleskapet. Hånda skjelver og tuten på flaska slår mot tennene. Brusen renner ut av munnvikene, nedover haka og t-skjorta. Han setter seg på kjøkkenstolen og tar flere store slurker av farrisen. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert. 

Klokka på veggen over døra tikker høyt. Som en udetonert bombe. _Tikk takk, tikk TAKK. TIKK TAKK._ Lyden vokser i hodet, det dundrer i ørene. Even reiser seg og går ut i stua igjen, traver rundt i ring mens katastrofetankene kverner oppe i hodet. 

_Isak kan ikke dø._

_Isak kan ikke dø._

_Isak KAN dø..._

_Herregud!_

_NEI! ISAK KAN IKKE DØ!_

Det prikker i huden og hendene føles numne. Pulsen går raskere og raskere. Han setter seg, overkroppen faller fremover og armene legger seg tungt mot lårene. Han hiver skarpt etter pusten mens han kniper igjen øynene og knytter nevene så hardt at neglene borer seg inn i håndflata. Magen spenner seg og det er helt umulig å trekke pusten godt nok inn selv om han prøver å få kontroll på den. 

“Even?”

Even vipper hodet opp og skimter så vidt det brune, litt rødlige håret til Eva gjennom de tårevåte øynene. Han åpner munnen og prøver å si noe, men ordene slipper ikke forbi gråten og den hakkede, hvesende pusten. Hun tar fire lange skritt, dytter stuebordet til side og kneler framfor ham, griper så tak i hendene hans og låser blikket hans.

“Nå fokuserer vi på å puste. Okei? Sammen med meg.” 

En, to, tre, fire, fem. 

En, to, tre, fire, fem. 

En, to, tre, fire, fem. 

Even hører på pusten hennes og fokuserer kun på den. Den myke, rolige stemmen ankrer seg inne i ham, og sakte men sikkert jevner pusten seg ut. 

“Takk."

Eva smiler så vidt og klemmer hendene hans.

Evens hodet virrer fra side til side. “Hvor er Jonas?”

“Han sitter ute i bilen og venter på deg. Dere drar sammen til sykehuset og så blir jeg igjen her og passer på Filip."

Even omfavner Eva. “Takk, Eva.”

“Ingenting å takke for.” Hun trekker seg ut av klemmen, griper tak i kinnene til Even og låser blikket hans. Øynene er store, urolige. “Skynd deg ut til Jonas nå. Dere må dra. Isak trenger deg.” 

Ordene får fart på Even. Han griper tak i telefonen og løper ut i gangen, snubler i skolesekken til Filip og stuper inn i garderobeskapet med ansiktet først. Even slipper ut et halvhøyt stønn og roper “det går bra” før han setter på seg joggeskoa.

Jonas sitter på trappa og med bøyd hode når Even kommer ut. Fingrene trommer frenetisk mot låret. Han reiser seg brått og snur seg mot ham. 

“Hei, Even.”

“Hei, Jonas.” 

“Vi tar min bil, jeg kjører.”

Even nikker lydløst og går mot bilen, åpner døra og synker sammen i passasjersetet. Høyrebeinet rister intenst og han stirrer tomt framfor seg mens han biter hardt på tommelen i et forsøk på døyve smerten inni ham. 

Det hjelper ikke.

Jonas starter bilen og rygger ut av den trange gårdsplassen, kjører i full fart ned mot Nydalen og Ring 3. 

“Hva har skjedd?”

“Han krasja med en svær elgokse.”

“Helvete!” Jonas stønner. “Hva sa Ullevål?”

“At det var alvorlig.” 

“Men hvor alvorlig er det? Var han bevisstløs eller hadde de kontakt med ham?” Hendene til Jonas knuger på rattet, knokene er nesten hvite. 

“Han var ved bevissthet når ambulansen kom. De mistenker indre blødninger, men vet ikke noe om omfanget ennå.” 

Jonas gisper. “Å fy faen!” 

Det svir bak øyelokkene – igjen. Even kniper igjen øynene og biter seg hardt i leppa i håp om å stagge gråten. Noen tårer kjemper seg likevel forbi og renner nedover kinnet. Han tar flere dype åndedrag, i et forsøk på å kontrollere pusten. 

“Sa de noe mer?”

“Det var masse brudd i kroppen.”

“Faen.” Jonas stønner høylytt. “Håper det ikke er skade på ryggmargen.” 

Kvalmen bølger seg gjennom kroppen og Even snur seg brått vekk fra Jonas. Han åpner vinduet og lener seg mot døra mens han lukker øynene og puster tungt. 

“Sorry, jeg skulle ikke ha sagt noe.”

Even fokuserer på sin egen pust. Inn og ut, inn og ut, inn og ut. 

“Går det bra? Må du spy? Skal jeg stoppe?”

“N-neida, det går fint.” 

Ute av Tåsentunnelen følger Jonas veien mot Nydalen før han tar til høyre i rundkjøringa, fortsetter nedover Maridalsveien mot Bjølsen og Ullevål. De passerer passerer Voldsløkka, Oslo Skatehall og så Nordre Gravlund. Even orker ikke å se og kniper øynene sammen samtidig som han gnir hendene mot hverandre og gjentar for seg selv “det må gå bra” om og om igjen. 

Even spretter ut av bilen nesten før Jonas får parkert. Han beiner ut av parkeringshuset, krasjer med ei dame når dørene inn til sykehuset åpner seg, roper “unnskyld” uten å stoppe, bare strener mot resepsjonen. 

Stolen er tom og headsettet ligger ved siden av tastaturet. Det er ingen der. 

“Hallo, hallo!” Han banker hardt på glasset gjentatte ganger. “Er det noe her? HALLO!”

Pusten er tung og pulsen dundrer i ørene. Ei ung jente dukker opp via ei dør bak henne samtidig som Jonas har kommet opp ved siden av ham. 

"Unnskyld for at det tok litt tid. Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med."

“Mannen min er her.” Even puster tungt. “Jeg snakket med en sykepleier på telefonen i sta som skulle møte meg og hun ba meg henvende meg her.”

Resepsjonisten smiler forsiktig. “Husker du hva hun heter?”

“Eh…Kirsten, Kjersti, Kristine…” Frustrasjonen bygger seg raskt opp inni ham. Tårene presser seg frem og renner nedover kinnet. “Faen, jeg husker ikke.” 

Jonas griper tak i hånda til Even og klemmer den samtidig som han lener seg fremover. “Vi er pårørende til Isak Bech Nesheim. Han har vært i en bilulykke og har akkurat kommet hit med luftambulansen.”

“To sekunder, så skal jeg sjekke ut hvemdere skal snakke med.” Resepsjonisten retter blikket mot skjermen og taster i vei. “Skal vi se… hmm… “ Dama setter på seg headsettet før hun møter Evens blikk. “Dere skal snakke med vakthavende sykepleier på intensivavdelingen. Kristin Oppaker. Et lite øyeblikk så skal jeg ringe henne.” 

“Okei.” Even snur seg mot Jonas, tørker tårene og hvisker. “Takk.”

Jonas klemmer skuldra hans og smiler tilbake. 

“Hun er på vei ned til dere nå. Bare vent her.” 

“Takk.” 

En hvitkledd dame med mørkt, kort hår kommer ut av heisen litt bortenfor dem. Ansiktet er stramt, hun ser alvorlig ut, som om hun har dårlige nyheter å komme med. Evens hjerte banker så intenst at det føles som det kan sprette ut når som helst. Blikkene deres møtes og hun må se hvor redd han er, for ansiktet hennes mykner og et ørlite smil vokser frem. 

“Er det du som er Even Bech Nesheim?”

Even klarer ikke få frem et eneste ord og nikker.

Sykepleieren strekker ut hånda og de håndhilser. "Hei, jeg er Kristin Oppaker. Vakthavende sykepleier. Vi snakket sammen på telefonen i sta" Hun flytter blikket mot Jonas. 

"Og jeg er Jonas…bestevenn."

"Vet du noe mer om tilstanden til Isak?" Even stirrer intenst på sykepleieren. 

Sykepleierens blikk glir fra Jonas til Evens. "La oss komme oss bort herfra og gå et sted vi kan prate mer skjermet. Vi har små rom tilgjengelig der vi kan snakke."

Even rister på hodet og griper tak i armen hennes, klemmer hardt, kanskje for hardt, men han har ingen kontroll på seg selv. "Jeg må bare vite om han kan dø. Er det fare for at han dør?" Tårer renner nedover kinnet. "Vær så snill å svar meg."

“Undersøkende kirurg har betegnet tilstanden hans som alvorlig. Det er ingen umiddelbar fare for død, men det kan så klart forandre seg. Vi vet mer sikkert så snart de har tatt røntgenbilder og undersøkelsene er ferdig.”

Jonas legger armen rundt Evens nakke og klemmer skuldra hans forsiktig før han henvender seg til sykepleieren og takker ja til et det rommet hun tilbyr, sier det er bedre å snakke der enn i inngangspartiet til sykehuset. Even nikker kraftløst og de følger etter sykepleieren når hun snur seg og begynner gå. 

Rommet er lite og veggene er hvite, kalde. Et par blasse, gule gardiner dekker et lite vindu med utsikt mot gata. Tre plaststoler står rundt et lite bord. Oppå bordet står det et telefonapparat og blomst i plast. 

Even setter seg på kanten av stolen, legger armene på bordet og lener seg mot sykepleieren. Kikker intenst på henne uten å blunke. 

"Hvor er han nå?"

Sykepleieren skyver stolen nærmere bordet, lar hendene hvile på bordet. "Han er på traumemottaket hvor de undersøker ham. Ambulansepersonellet har forhindret et sjokk fra å utvikle seg, noe som er veldig positivt. Han har uttalte sterke smerter rundt venstre lår, så de mistenker et eller flere brudd i lårbeinet.Ved slike brudd er det store fare for indre blødninger, så det er noe de har høyt fokus på. I tillegg til noen kutt i ansiktet fra knust frontrute og å være forslått, har han flere brudd i ankel og fot.”

Et ubehagelig sug farer gjennom Evens mage og det stikker vondt brystet. Tanken på all smerten Isak har vært og skal igjennom er nesten uutholdelig å tenke på. Tårene presser seg frem og tåkelegger synet hans. Han kniper igjen munnen og tvinger hikstene tilbake. 

Jonas drar stolen nærmere Even, legger hånda på ryggen hans og stryker ham varsomt samtidig som han henvender seg til sykepleieren. 

“Ingen skade på ryggmargen?” 

“Nei, han har førlighet i begge beina.” Sykepleieren smiler lett. “Så _det_ trenger dere i hvert fall ikke bekymre dere for.”

“Bra.” Jonas puster ut og klemmer Even forsiktig i nakken “Ikke sant, Even?”

Even tørker tårene med ermet på genseren, møter Jonas sitt blikk og nikker. “D-det er veldig bra, jeg bare… alt det andre…tenk om det er store indre blødninger som dere ikke klarer å stoppe...“ 

Kristin omslutter Evens hånd med sin egen og stryker ham forsiktig over håndbaken. De varsomme bevegelsene gjør godt og han møter det varme, omsorgsfulle blikket hennes med et halvveis smil.

“Jeg skjønner det er overveldende og mye å ta innover seg, Even. Jeg skal opp på traumemottaket nå og sørge for ny oppdatering. Kollegaen min Siri vil komme ned og informere dere så snart som mulig. Så slipper du å bekymre deg så mye." Sykepleieren møter blikket til Jonas. "Ja, du også."

“Tusen takk,” sier Even. 

“Ingenting å takke for, det er jobben min.” Kristin reiser seg. Even griper tak i armen hennes, holder henne igjen. "Har du mulighet til å si til Isak at jeg er her og at Filip har det bra hjemme?"

"Jeg skal sørge for at han får beskjeden. Om han allerede er under narkose, så får han beskjed når han våkner. Hvem er Filip forresten?”

Even snufser. “S-sønnen vår. Han er syv.”

Kristin smiler og stryker ham på overarmen. “Som jeg sa på telefonen i sta så har vi et fantastisk team av leger og sykepleiere som vil gjøre sitt beste for at mannen din blir så bra som mulig.” 

Even ser opp på henne, hvisker. “Takk.” 

“Jeg vet det ikke er enkelt, men prøv å slappe av litt. Du trenger det. Det er kaffe på automaten utenfor og toaletter nederst i gangen. Kiosken og kantina er dessverre stengt, men det ligger en Kiwi like utenfor om dere trenger noe å spise."

Even nikker og tvinger frem et ørlite smil. 

Døra til rommet glir igjen og en ubehagelig stillhet brer seg. Han aner ikke hva han skal si, alt føles bare håpløst, og det ser ikke ut til at Jonas heller vet hva han skal si, for munnen åpner og lukker seg gjentatte ganger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synes det var litt ille å la dere henge så lenge med en sånn usikker slutt, så jeg bestemte meg for å gi dere et kapittel litt tidligere enn planlagt. Men det ble jo ikke stort bedre dette... eh.. sorry 😬
> 
> Hvordan tror dere dette går? Og hvordan tror dere de neste timene blir for Even? Mister han helt fatningen eller beholder han roen? Kanskje det er Jonas som trenger mest oppbacking? 
> 
> Tusen takk for superfin respons og ord på starten av denne litt dramatiske historie. 💖  
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå. Hører gjerne fra dere 💖
> 
> Og fortsatt GOD JUL 💖
> 
> (PS. Jeg er verken kirurg, lege eller sykepleier, så jeg all sykehus/skaderelatert info kommer fra mine egne undersøkelser på google. Jeg har prøvd å fått det så realistisk som mulig, men hvis noe ikke stemmer 100%, så vet dere hvorfor...)


	3. Uutholdelig smerte

Det banker forsiktig på døra, så glir den sakte opp. En rødhåret dame i hvitt kommer inn i rommet. Pulsen skyter fart og Even blir helt varm inni seg. Det går en iling nedover ryggen, som et lyn gjennom lufta, og han retter seg brått opp i stolen. 

“Even Bech Nesheim?”

Even nikker og det bare piper i ham. “Mm.” 

Sykepleieren strekker ut hånda og Even griper tak i den. “Siri Knutsen, jeg er sykepleier og den som heretter vil gi deg status med hensyn til mannen din Isak.”

Even prøver å si noe, men munnen er tørr og tunga ligger klistret til ganen. Han får ikke frem et eneste ord og bare nikker. 

Sykepleieren setter seg ned på skrå overfor Even. Hun dytter brillene på plass og smiler forsiktig. 

“Det er konstatert to brudd i lårbeinskaftet.” Sykepleieren viser på sitt egen lår hvor bruddene ligger. “Og som følge av det har oppstått en rift i en blodåre som skaper indre blødninger. Han har mistet en del blod, det er normalt ved slike skader, men like fullt alvorlig. Legeteamet jobber nå med å få kontroll på blødningen og i tillegg får han overført nytt blod. Det er heldigvis ikke snakk om skader på indre organer som milt eller lever.” 

“K-kan han dø?” spør Even. 

“Så lenge de får kontroll på den indre blødningen, og alt tyder på det, så vil dette gå bra. Han blir satt på blodfortynnende medisiner for å hindre blodpropp.”

“Men det er snakk om flere brudd?” skyter Jonas inn. 

“Ja, i tillegg til brudd i lårbeinet, har han flere brudd i ankelen og foten som også må opereres. Det er også konstatert et ribbeinsbrudd.”

“Hva skjer nå da?” spør Jonas.

“De jobber med å stoppe blødningene i lårbeinet. Så vil de sette på plass bruddene og feste de med plater og skruer. I tillegg vil ta seg av bruddene i ankel og fot. Uten rask operasjon der, vil det danne seg hevelser og da må man vente til hevelsen går ned før man opererer.” 

Det gjør fysisk vondt i å ikke kunne være nær Isak nå. Smerte iler gjennom brystet hver gang Even trekker pusten. Han stirrer på sykepleieren. 

“Når kan jeg se ham?”

“Når han blir overført til sengepost-avdelinga.”

“N-når skjer det?”

“Ikke før i morgen tidligst.”

Even kjenner det stikker ubehagelig i hjertet. Han legger hånda på brystet og slipper ut et stønn. “Ikke før?”

“Nei, dessverre.” Sykepleieren rister på hodet. “Han trenger ro og hvile etter operasjonene, og vi trenger å følge med på at alt har gått som det skal. Så han holdes på postoperativ avdeling og der har ikke pårørende anledning til å være.”

Even skjønner ikke hvordan han skal klare å vente så lenge. Han trenger Isak. Nå. Trenger å kjenne hjerteslagene og varmen hans, og holde hånda hans. Det svir bak øyelokkene. Han kniper igjen øynene og biter seg hardt i leppa for å stagge gråten. Men tårer tvinger seg frem og renner nedover kinnet. 

“Jeg skjønner det kan være vanskelig å måtte vente helt til i morgen, men det er til det beste for for mannen din.” Sykepleieren griper tak i Evens hånd, klemmer den forsiktig. Even åpner øynene og møter blikket hennes. “Det beste du kan gjøre nå er å dra hjem og få deg litt søvn. Så kan du komme tilbake hit i morgen formiddag og besøke ham.”

"Nei! Er du helt gal?" Even reiser seg brått, rister febrilsk på hodet og hever stemmen. "Jeg drar ikke hjem før jeg vet at alt er bra med Isak!" Han griper tak armen til Jonas. "Jonas! Vi må være her."

Jonas kikker bort på sykepleieren. “Det er vel greit at vi blir her?" 

"Jaja, så klart." Sykepleieren smiler. "Det er ikke noe problem." Hun reiser seg.

Jonas snur seg mot Even, legger hånda over hans. "Da blir vi her Even. Okei?"

Even blunker vekk tårene og puster ut. "Takk."

Jonas henvender seg til sykepleieren igjen. "Hvor lenge tror du han blir på operasjonsbordet?" 

"I hvert fall to timer til, kanskje opp mot tre." 

Tiden står nesten stille inne på det lille pårørende-rommet etter at sykepleieren har gått. Hvert minutt føles som en halv evighet. Tusenvis av urolige lopper flyter rundt i Evens blodårer. Han traver rundt på gulvet, bruker hele rommet. Går fra døra bort til vinduet, ser ut et øyeblikk, før han snur seg og går mot bordet, døra og så tilbake mot vinduet igjen. Om og om igjen mens han puster tungt og prøver å holde gråten på avstand. 

Det går fem minutter, ti, femten… 

"Even!" Jonas griper tak i Evens arm, holder hardt i ham. 

Even ser på ham med store øyne. “Hva?” 

"Jeg skjønner du er stressa, men kan du være så snill å sette deg ned. Jeg orker ikke å ha deg gående sånn i flere timer."

Even rister på hodet. "Jeg klarer ikke Jonas."

Jonas sukker tungt. "Prøv! Vær så snill."

"Det går ikke… tenk om de ikke klarer å stoppe blødningene og Isak dør?"

"Det kommer til å gå bra."

"Det vet du ikke…"

"Nei, så klart ikke." Jonas gnir seg i nakken med fingrene. Blikket er alvorlig, stemmen hard og bestemt. "Men det hjelper i hvert fall ikke å gå rundt i ring og tenke sånne katastrofetanker. Da blir man jo helt gal i hodet."

Even trekker armen til seg og setter øynene i Jonas. "Gal? Sånn som meg mener du?" 

"Jeg mente det ikke sånn, Even. Jeg bare..."

"Det hørtes sånn ut!" Even snur ryggen til Jonas og går bort til vinduet. 

"Herregud, Even! Nå er du jævlig urettferdig." Jonas hever stemmen. "Vi skal være her i minst to timer til. Jeg prøver bare å ikke miste fatningen. Men det er ikke så lett når du traver rundt i ring og stønner fuckings _hele_ tida."

Even snur seg mot Jonas igjen, stirrer på ham med et hardt blikk. "Sorry at jeg ikke klarer å være like rolig som deg. Men det er ektemannen min, det aller kjæreste og mest dyrebare jeg har, som ligger på operasjonsbordet og kanskje kan dø! Har du glemt det?" Han spytter ut ordene. 

“Hallo!” Jonas reiser seg, blank i øynene, og går mot døra. “Hvordan kan du spørre om noe sånt? Isak er min ride or die. Tror du ikke han betyr like mye for meg?” 

_BAM!_

Smellet vibrerer i Evens bryst lenge etter døra lukkes. Tårene spretter frem. Igjen. Han setter seg ned på den harde plaststolen, høyrebeinet rister og han stirrer nesten hull i den hvite, kalde døra. 

Følelsen av å være helt alene i all håpløsheten kryper frem, legger seg som et tungt teppe over ham. Det stikker i brystet og pusten krøller seg på vei ut.

Den dårlige samvittigheten sniker seg sakte men sikkert inn på ham og fester seg som en hard, skarp klump i magen. Jonas slapp alt han hadde i hendene og kom for å hjelpe ham, har vært akkurat den støtten han har trengt i kveld. Og så behandler han ham så dårlig, tillegger ham meninger han ikke har og skyver ham unna, bare fordi han er stressa og redd. 

Hvor dum går det an å bli? 

Even reiser seg, går bort til vinduet og kikker ut, klarer ikke stå i ro og går bort til døra, åpner den og kikker ut uten å se Jonas der heller. Døra lukkes, han traver bortover gulvet, teller skrittene sin. En, to, tre, femten… tjuetre… femtiåtte.... hundre og trettini… Minuttene går, både to, fem og ti, uten at noe skjer og Even blir mer og mer redd Jonas ikke kommer tilbake. 

Plutselig åpner døra seg. Evens hjertet gjør et byks, han snur seg brått og sukker lettet når han ser Jonas med en halvfull Kiwi-pose i hånda. Hodet henger og kroppen har sunket litt sammen. Even piler bort til ham og griper tak i armen hans. Jonas ser opp og møter blikket hans. Øynene er røde og munnen tynn som en strek. 

“Unnskyld, Jonas! Jeg er verdens største idiot. Jeg skulle ikke blitt sint på deg.”

“Det går fint, Even.” Jonas gir ham et stivt smil. “Vi er slitne begge to. Dumme og unødvendige ting blir sagt. Jeg hadde ikke trengt å bli så sint jeg heller.”

Jonas slipper tak i posen og synker ned på en av plaststolene, drar hånda gjennom de mørke krøllene. Even setter seg ved siden av ham, kikker ned i bordplata og tar flere dype pust før han møter blikket til Jonas igjen. 

“Sorry for at jeg stresser så jævlig mye. Jeg er bare så sykt redd for å miste Isak.”

“Jeg óg.” Jonas blir stille. Han blunker febrilsk og adamseplet går opp og ned som en jojo. “Isak har vært en del av livet mitt i femogførti år og tanken på å miste ham er uutholdelig. Jeg har ikke noe valg, jeg _må_ tenke at det går bra for å ikke miste fotfestet helt.”

De tårevåte øynene og skjelvene i stemmen til Jonas gjør det smertefullt å trekke pusten. Evens hodet faller, haka treffer brystet og han lukker øynene. 

“Unnskyld fordi jeg var en selvopptatt dust som bare tenkte på min egen smerte i sta.”

“Ikke tenk på det. Det er unntakstilstand. Du er jo normalt ikke sånn.” Even kikker opp på Jonas og får et halvveis smil.

“Takk. Og bare så du vet det, jeg har aldri følt at du ser på meg som gal.” Even kremter. “Men kanskje en smule irriterende?”

Jonas slipper ut en bekreftende lyd, en slags latter. Han tørker tårene med ermet på genseren. “Hadde Isak vært her, hadde han himlet med øynene og sagt vi er noen forbanna idioter som krangler.”

Even hører stemmen til Isak oppe i hodet og når han møter blikket til Jonas, klarer ingen av dem å holde seg alvorlig. Boblende latter blander seg med tårer og de rister på hodet begge to. 

Den aller verste stormen roer seg i Evens hode og mage, han puster sakte ut og låser Jonas sitt blikk. 

“Venner igjen?”

Jonas nikker. “Alltid, Even.” 

"Alltid," gjentar Even. 

Jonas drar posen fra Kiwi opp fra gulvet og plasserer den i fanget, tar ut to colaer, noen bananer og en pose med rosinboller og legger det på bordet. Han strekker ut armen, klemmer skuldra til Even.

“Tror vi trenger å spise litt. Få opp blodsukkeret.” 

“Jeg eier ikke matlyst, men, “Even smiler forsiktig, “du har rett. Vi bør spise litt.” 

.

Det banker på døra, så glir den sakte opp. Siri, sykepleieren som de snakket med tidligere i kveld, et tilbake. 

Evens hjerte gjør et gigantisk byks. Han retter seg opp i ryggen og setter øynene i henne. Hun kommer mot ham, smiler forsiktig, og setter seg.

"H-hvordan har det gått?" Evens stemme skjelver.

“Operasjonene har vært vellykket." Smilet til Siri brer seg. "De har klart å stoppe blødningen i låret. I tillegg har de festet bruddene med plater og skruer. Det samme har de gjort med bruddene i ankelen. Bruddene i foten behandles konservativt, altså den gipses.”

Even kjenner gråten presser på. Varme, glade tårer triller nedover kinnet hans. "Er det virkelig sant? Alt er i orden med ham?"

"Alt er så bra som det kan få vært."

Even snur seg mot Jonas, ser de blanke øynene, smilet og lettelsen i blikket hans. 

"Hvordan er det med ham?" spør Jonas. 

“Han var svært omtåket da han våknet fra narkosen, noe som er helt vanlig. Jeg fortalte at dere er her og at Filip er i gode hender."

"Tusen, tusen takk!" sier Even. 

“Sa han noe?” spør Jonas.

“Han var veldig sliten og orket ikke prate så mye, men ville jeg skulle gi deg en beskjed Even.”

“H-hva sa han?”

“Vent litt,” sykepleieren tar opp et ark fra lommen, “jeg måtte skrive det ned for han sa det var viktig at du fikk hele beskjeden.”

Even smiler gjennom tårene. 

“Ikke uroe deg elskling. Jeg er sykehusmasteren og dette kommer til å gå bra. Elsker deg og Filip.”

Even møter Jonas sitt blikk og begge begynner å le. 

Sykepleieren reiser seg og Even gjør det samme. Han går bort til henne og omfavner henne i en klem.

“Tusen, tusen takk for at du kom og alt dere har gjort for mannen min.”

“Bare hyggelig. Det var fint å kunne gi dere gode nyheter." Hun klapper ham forsiktig på ryggen. "Kom deg hjem nå og få deg litt søvn. Tror du trenger det etter denne kvelden.”

.

Eva ligger på sofaen og halvsover med telefonen i hånda når de kommer hjem. Hun våkner idet de tusler inn på stua, og setter seg sakte opp i sofaen. Jonas dumper ned ved siden av henne og hun legger armen rundt ham. 

Even synker ned i stolen overfor dem med et høylytt “ah”. Han gnir seg i øynene og gjesper, kjenner hvor trøtt og sliten han er. De begynner å prate, men det tar ikke lang tid før Even merker han ikke klarer holde fokus på samtalen. Hodet verker og kroppen er tung som bly. 

“Jeg må gå å legge meg.”

Jonas gjesper. “Vi bør vel komme oss hjem, jeg er helt utkjørt.”

Even reiser seg. “Dere må bare bli, ta gjesterommet. Så slipper dere styre med å komme dere hjem. Det hadde vært hyggelig om dere var her i morgen tidlig.”

Jonas kikker på Eva. “Skal vi bare gjøre det? Jeg trenger jo ikke være på jobb før kl. 11 og du har fri i morgen, sant?” 

Eva lener hodet mot skuldra til Jonas. “Ja, jeg har fri. Sover gjerne her, jeg er stuptrøtt. Jeg sender en melding til Maja og Mikkel og sier i fra. Jeg ringte dem i sta og fortalte om hvordan det gikk med Isak. De har vært så bekymra stakkars.” 

Even går opp trappa til andre etasje og lister seg inn på rommet til Filip. Han ligger med bamsen Bjørn tett inntil seg og halve kroppen utenfor dyna. Even retter på dyna så de små føttene ikke blir kalde, kysser ham på kinnet og hvisker “drøm søtt lille venn” før han sniker seg ut igjen og går inn på badet.

Even stirrer på seg selv i speilet mens han tar flere dype pust. Operasjonen har gått bra. Blødningene er stoppet og alle bruddene utenom de i ribbeina er skrudd sammen igjen. Isak har våknet fra narkosen, gitt ham en beskjed via sykepleieren. Likevel dirrer uroen i kroppen. 

Han åpner skuffen under vasken og griper tak i boksen med piller, finner frem en vival og en paracet, legger dem på tunga og svelger dem med litt vann. Han pusser kjapt tenna og kler av seg. 

I gangen møter han Jonas i bare bokseren. 

“Tusen takk for all hjelp i kveld. Jeg hadde ikke greid dette uten deg og Eva.”

“Det skulle bare mangle. Du og Isak har stilt opp for oss utallige ganger. Dere er jo praktisk talt reserveforeldrene til Maja og Mikkel.” Jonas ler kort. “Og når det skjer alvorlige ting som i kveld, så skal man ikke være alene.” 

“Det kan så være, men takk uansett.”

Jonas stryker ham på overarmen. “Tror du at du får sove?”

Evens lille smil glir raskt over i et gjesp. “Jeg tok en vival, så forhåpentligvis. Du da?”

Jonas trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke.”

“Vi får krysse fingrene. God natt, så sees i morgen tidlig.”

“Det gjør vi. God natt.”

Dyna til Isak ligger pent og pyntelig på hans side og minner Even om at de ikke har sovet sammen siden søndag. Han kryper inn under Isaks dyne, brer den over seg og borer nesa inn i puta hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke så lett å beholde roen når man er livredd for noens liv... Heldigvis ser det ut til å gå bra. Er dere like glad for beskjeden fra Isak som det Even er mon tro? 
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det varmer 💖  
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå, hører gjerne i fra dere.


	4. Hvor er pappa?

Klokka er snart halv syv og det er ikke lenge før Filip våkner. Kanskje han allerede er våken? Even gruer seg til å snakke med ham om hva som har skjedd med Isak. Filip har gledet seg så fælt til å se ham igjen, og nå må han ikke bare fortelle at han ikke er hjemme, men at han ligger skadet på sykehuset i tillegg. 

Klumpen i magen vokser, kjennes som en stor, tung og kantete stein. Even slenger avisa på trappa og setter seg ned, lukker øynene og tar flere dype pust, prøver for n'te gang å finne en passende inngang til samtalen og bestemme seg for hva og hvor mye han skal si.

“Pappa? PAPPA!” 

En hånd dulter borti Even. Det rykker til i kroppen, han snur seg, ser Filip stå ved siden av ham i bare trusa. 

_Føkk!_

Alt i magen tar en full rotasjon og pulsen øker. Han er overhodet ikke klar. Isak skulle vært her, han er mye bedre på sånne samtaler. Men det går jo ikke, det er jo _han_ samtalen handler om. 

Even tvinger frem et smil, håper Filip ikke gjennomskuer han og ser hvor nervøs han er. 

“H-hei, Filip.”

“Hvorfor sitter du her pappa?”

“Eh… jeg henta avisa.” 

Filip stiller seg foran Even. “Hvorfor ligger onkel Jonas og tante Eva på gjesterommet? Og hvor er pappa? Jeg finner han ikke.” 

Evens hjerte gjør et ubehagelig hopp, han svelger gjentatte ganger. Stemmen er ustødig. 

“Kom å sett deg på fanget mitt.”

Filip ser rart på han, men gjør som han sier. Even krummer armen sin rundt han og kysser han i tinningen.

"Jonas og Eva hjalp meg med noen ting i går og det ble så sent at de sov over."

"Åja. Men pappa da, hvor er han?"

Even lukker øynene og tar et dypt pust før han møter Filips blikk. De grønne øynene hans minner ham om Isak.

“Det skjedde en ting i går kveld….”

Filips panne rynker seg. “Hva da?”

“Først så skal du vite at alt er bra med pappa.”

“Men hvor er han?” spør Filip utålmodig. 

Even tar et skarpt innpust, kremter. Stemmen skjelver. “Når pappa dro hjem fra flyplassen i går, skjedde det en ulykke på veien." Han stopper oppet øyeblikk, svelger. "Pappa krasjet med bilen.”

Øynene til Filip vider seg ut og munnen åpner seg. “Krasjet?”

“Ja, dessverre. Heldigvis var det noen veldig snille folk som stoppet opp og ringte etter sykebilen. Den kom kjemperaskt." Han tar en ny pause. "Pappa skadet seg dessverre når han krasjet, så de sendte ham på sykehuset.” 

Filip gisper og griper tak i Evens hånd. “Er p-pappa på sykehuset?” 

“Ja, dessverre. Husker du da du falt på sparkesykkelen i fjor og brakk et bein i armen?"

Filip nikker. "Ja." 

"Det har pappa også. Men i beinet og så var det mange brudd, både i foten, ankelen og låret."

"Oi. Får han gips sånn som jeg hadde?"

"Jeg vet ikke. Flere av bruddene var kompliserte så han trengte å opereres. Det gjorde de i går kveld."

"Oi." Filips panne rynker seg. "Var han våken da?"

"Nei, det var han ikke. Han ble puttet i narkose."

"Hva er narkose?"

"Det er en type sovemedisin. Når du tar den så sovner du og da merker du ikke noe når de opererer."

"Har pappa vondt?"

"Han får masse smertestillende så han ikke skal ha vondt, men han har nok litt vondt innimellom." 

Filip blir stille. "Men pappa kommer hjem i dag, sant?"

Filips forventningsfulle blikk sender et ubehagelig sug gjennom Even. Han tar hånda til Filip i sin egen og stryker den forsiktig. 

"Nei, dessverre. Benet til pappa er såpass skadet at han nok må bli på sykehuset en stund. Kanskje en hel uke."

Filips øyne vider seg ut. "Får jeg ikke se pappa på en hel uke?"

"Joda", Even smiler, men merker det blir litt stivt, "du får jo besøke ham på sykehuset."

"Når da?"

"Jeg vet ikke helt ennå. Jeg skal besøke pappa etter vi har spist frokost. Vi bestemmer noe da."

“Jeg vil være med,” sier Filip bestemt. 

“Det går dessverre ikke Filip.”

Filips lepper begynner å dirre og han blir blank i øynene. “Hvorfor ikke?”

Klumpen i magen vokser når Even ser de triste øyene til Filip. Han stryker Filips arm. Opp og ned flere ganger. “Fordi jeg og pappa trenger litt voksentid sammen først. Men jeg snakket med læreren din i sta. Siden det er siste dag på skolen før sommerferien og det ikke er noe viktig som skjer i dag, kan du få være hjemme. Onkel Eskild kommer hit etterpå og skal være sammen med deg mens jeg er på sykehuset.”

Filips øyne flommer over og tårer triller nedover kinnet hans. “Men jeg vil dra til pappa!”

“Jeg skjønner det, men det går dessverre ikke. Pappa og jeg har en del viktige ting å snakke om og da er det best om du er sammen med onkel Eskild.”

“Men pappa...” Filip hikster, “jeg savner pappa Isak.”

“Å lille venn.” 

Gråten til Filip og de ulykkelige øynene hans legger seg som en klo rundt Evens hjerte og klemmer hardt. Det svir bak øyelokkene. Han blunker febrilsk for å holde tårene på avstand mens han løfter Filip opp og trekker ham inntil seg. Filip borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og kanten på t-skjorta blir våt. Even stryker ham forsiktig på hodet og snakker med myk stemme inn mot øret hans. 

“Jeg lover at du skal få se pappa så snart som overhodet mulig. Kanskje allerede i kveld. Jeg skal høre med sykehuset om det går fint.”

Even stryker Filip på ryggen, lager små udefinerbare mønstre med fingrene helt til gråten stilner. Filip setter seg på låret hans igjen. Even tørker bort de siste tårene med hånda. 

"Går det bedre nå, lille venn?"

Filip snufser. "Ja… litt."

“Er du sulten?

Filip nikker. “Mm.”

“Hva sier du til brødskiver med nugatti til frokost?”

Filips øyne vider seg ut. “Nugatti?” 

Even smiler. “Ja?” 

“Men… men… pappa sier vi bare kan spise nugatti i helgene.”

Even rufser Filip i håret. “Og pappa har rett i det, nugatti er normalt noe vi kun spiser i helgene. Men i dag gjør vi et unntak. Siden ting er kjipe og pappa er på sykehuset, synes jeg vi to trenger en oppmuntring.”

“Jah. K-kan jeg få sjokolademelk også?” Filip ser på Even med forventning i blikket. 

Even smiler og kysser Filip i tinningen. “Det kan du.”

Filip sprekker opp i et smil. Han krummer armene rundt Evens hals og klemmer ham. “Tusen takk pappa. Du er kjempesnill.” Filip hopper ned på grusen foran trappa. Han stopper brått, en fure popper opp i panna. “Hva skal pappa spise til frokost? Har de o’boy og nugatti på sykehuset?”

“Det tror jeg ikke.”

“Det er kjempedumt, for pappa fortjener det i dag han også.” 

“Det gjør han,” Even slipper ut et tungt sukk, tenker han må ta med seg noe mat til sykehuset, noe som smaker skikkelig godt, “men jeg tror han spiser brødskiver med ost og kanskje et glass juice.” Han klapser Filip lett på rumpa. “Gå opp og kle på deg, så ordner jeg med frokost til oss.”

.

Frokosten er fortært og Filip er oppe på rommet sitt for å tegne en tegning til Isak. Even står på kjøkkenet og går igjennom bagen han har pakket til Isak for n’te gang. 

Joggebukser, boksere, t-skjorter, toalettsaker, ipad, ladekabel… Har han glemt noe? Trenger Isak noe mer? Skal han ta med joggesko? Kanskje noe å lese på? En bok? Hvilken i så fall? En fagbok? Headset! Han må ha med headset. Hva med lesebrillene hans? Kanskje han kan låne Filips Nintendo Switch og spille Mario Kart?

“God morgen.”

Even ser opp, møter Jonas og Evas blikk. “Åh, hei.” 

De kommer inn på kjøkkenet og lener seg inntil kjøkkenbenken. “Har du fått sovet noe?” spør Jonas.

“Nja…” Even trekker på skuldrene og slipper ut en gjesp, “ikke så veldig mye. Vivalen jeg tok fikk meg til å sovne, men våknet klokka fem uten å få sove igjen. Alt for mye tanker og bekymringer oppe i hodet. Klokka seks ga jeg opp og sto opp. Hva med dere, sovet godt?”

“Så der.” Jonas får et bekreftende nikk fra Eva. “Klarte liksom ikke slutte å tenke på at vi kunne ha mista Issy i går.”

Even rister på hodet. “Vær så snill, ikke si sånn Jonas. Jeg orker ikke tenke på det.”

Jonas holder opp den ene hånda. “Sorry, jeg klarer bare ikke slutte å tenke på det.” 

“Har du hørt noe fra sykehuset forresten?” Eva samler håret i en strikk. 

“Nei”, Even synker ned på en av kjøkkenstolene og ser opp på Eva, “det er et godt tegn, sant?”

“Ja”, hun smiler, “de hadde jo ringt om det var noe.”

Jonas gjesper. “Har du kaffe?”

Even nikker mot kjøkkenbenken. “Står på kanna. Bare forsyn dere."

“Takk.” Jonas finner to kaffekopper i kjøkkenskapet og fyller dem med kaffe. Eva tar den ene koppen og setter seg overfor Even. 

"Sorry at jeg ikke har orget frokost med eggerøre og sånn som jeg pleier, men det har vært litt mye styr og ting å tenke på på morgenkvisten." Even blåser luft ut mellom leppene. "Først har jeg organisert så Filip kan være hjemme fra skolen i dag, snakket med læreren hans og fått Eskild til å komme hit og være med ham. Så snakket jeg med jobben, ordnet med vikar. Jeg har også prøvd å pakke en bag til Isak, men jeg aner ikke om jeg har fått med alt jeg skal. Og så kom Filip og lurte på hvor Isak var og… og..."

"Even!” Eva strekker hånda over bordet og legger den over hånda hans. “Ikke tenk på det. Vi klarer å lage frokost selv, vi vet jo hvor alt er.”

Even klemmer hånda til Eva. “Takk.” 

Eva ser på ham. “Hvordan gikk samtalen med Filip forresten?”

Even rister på hodet “Det var fælt. Han tok det forholdsvis greit når jeg fortalte om ulykken. Sikkert fordi jeg utelot en hel del. Men han ble så utrolig lei seg når jeg sa jeg skulle på sykehuset etterpå og han ikke kunne være med. Han gråt og gråt fordi han savner Isak sånn.”

“Stakkars Filip.” 

“Pappahjertet fikk noen harde slag da.” Even gnir seg i panna med hånda. “Men jeg trenger litt tid alene med Isak. Det er mye å snakke om og finne ut av. Hva skjer videre, når kommer han hjem, hvor han skal sove… hvilke hjelpemidler trenger han… ”

Jonas tar en slurk av kaffen. “Trenger du hjelp til noe?”

“Det er det sikkert, men jeg har null oversikt akkurat nå. Eller… “Even ler en kort latter. “Det er skikkelig flaut, men kan dere hjelpe meg å se over bagen til Isak? Hjernen er helt føkka og jeg aner ikke om jeg har fått med meg alt han trenger.”

“Selvfølgelig.” Jonas nikker mot Even før han snur seg mot Eva. “Kanskje du kan gjøre det, så lager jeg frokost til oss?”

“Jeg fikser det,” sier Eva med et smil om munnen. “Og bare spør om det er noe mer. Jeg har fri i dag.” 

Even puster lettet ut og smiler. “Tusen takk. Du aner ikke hvor mye det betyr. Det er Isak som er god på dette. Organisere, håndtere vanskelige ting på en rolig og balansert måte og snakke med Filip. Jeg er ikke lagd for kriser som det her.”

Eva strekker hånda over bordet og klemmer hånda hans. “Det går fint Even. Du gjør ditt beste og det er godt nok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er jammen ikke lett å fortelle et barn at pappa har havnet på sykehuset. Hvordan synes du Even klarte seg? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Dere lesere er fine 💖  
> Spent på hva dere synes nå og hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	5. Ubrukelig

Det er stille på rom 402. 

Even smiler og hilser lavmælt på en dame som sitter på sengekanten med en krykke i hver hånd. Bak et lyseblått forheng ved vinduet innerst i rommet ligger Isak, og det ser ut som han sover. Det skadede venstrebeinet ligger opphøyet på noen puter og den gipsede foten stikker så vidt opp fra dyna. 

Even setter forsiktig ned bagen og posen med mat, lener seg mot Isak, kysser ham på panna og hvisker "jeg elsker deg" før han drar stolen inntil senga og setter seg. Fingrene glir forsiktig over spredte, små sår i ansiktet før han griper tak i Isaks hånd, stryker og klemmer, og hvisker små kjærlighetserklæringer til ham.

Tårene presser seg frem og triller sakte nedover kinnet. Even skyver stolen litt tilbake, bøyer seg frem og legger hodet varsomt oppå dyna på det “friske” låret, lukker øynene og puster sakte ut.

Hele tiden med hånden rundt Isaks. Varme stråler opp gjennom armen og ut til hjertet, ned i magen og opp til hodet. Spenningen i kroppen slipper sakte men sikkert taket og pusten blir tyngre og tyngre mens grepet om Isaks hånd blir slappere og slappere. 

"Even? Even…" 

Det rykker til i Evens kropp. Han glipper med øynene og kjenner en hånd i håret. Han setter seg opp og møter Isaks blikk med et smil. Øynene hans skinner ikke slik de pleier. 

"Hei, elskling.”

“Hei.” Isak smiler forsiktig. Stemmen er grøtete, nesten bare en hvisken. “Hvor mye er klokka?”

“Sånn halv elleve eller noe tror jeg.” Even kikker raskt på mobilen. “Halv elleve ja. Har du sovet helt til nå?”

"Nei, jeg har snakket med en lege. Og så ble jeg flyttet hit, men”, Isak stopper opp et øyeblikk, “jeg husker ikke helt når. Alt har vært så tåkete, det føles som jeg har vært i en døs i mange timer."

"Det er sikkert morfinets skyld."

“Mm.” 

Isak gnir seg i øynene med hånda. Den er bandasjert, holder veneflonen på plass og får Even til å tenke på all smerten Isak har vært og skal igjennom. Han dytter Isaks lugg til siden. Tommelen blir liggende og stryker over øyenbrynet. 

“Hvordan føler du deg nå da?" 

“Åh! Isak stønner. “Helt jævlig.” 

“Åååh, Issy da.” Even griper tak i Isaks hånd, fingrene stryker over håndryggen. “Har du vondt?”

“Ikke så veldig. Er proppa full av meds.” 

“Det er bra, du skal ikke ha vondt.”

“Det er mer det at…” Isaks øyne blir blanke. Han blunker gjentatte ganger, tar flere dype pust. Hånda hans klemmer hardt, nesten for hardt, rundt Evens. “Jeg kunne ha dødd. Filip kunne ha mistet den ene pappaen sin og du kunne ha mistet meg.” Isak kniper igjen øynene, men til ingen nytte. Tårer spretter frem, renner nedover kinnet mens små klynk presser seg ut av munnen hans. 

Even blunker vekk tårer og rister på hodet. “Det der snakker vi ikke om, elskling. I hvert fall ikke nå, jeg orker ikke.” Han legger den ledige hånda på kinnet hans, stryker vekk noen tårer under øyet med tommelen. “Du er her og Filip har fortsatt to pappaer. Og jeg har fortsatt deg. Akkurat sånn det skal være.” 

Isak klemmer hardere rundt Evens hånd og låser blikket hans. “Det må alltid være oss to, sant elskling?”

Even stryker Isak på kinnet og smiler. “Selvfølgelig. Du og jeg for alltid.” 

Even finner frem fjernkontrollen og hever forsiktig senga slik at Isak kan sitte og de lettere kan se hverandre og prate sammen. Han tar tak i puta hans, rister den og legger den bak hodet hans.

“Går det greit å sitte sånn? Du har ikke vondt noe sted nå?”

“Nei, det går fint." Isaks lille smil forsvinner. Kjenner bare at jeg er litt kvalm.” 

“Skal vi tilkalle en sykepleier så du får noe mot kvalmen?” 

Isak rister på hodet. “Det går bra, det er ikke _så_ ille.”

Even snur seg og leter frem flaska med cola fra posen på gulvet. “Hva med litt cola?”

“Ååh. Det ser godt ut. Gjerne.”

Even henter opp brus og kopp fra posen på gulvet og Isak drikker nesten to glass med cola før Even setter alt på det lille bordet ved siden av dem. Isak strekker ut armen og griper tak i Evens hånd, fletter fingrene og stryker ham med tommelen. 

"Det er så utrolig godt å se deg igjen."

"Det er godt å se deg óg. Det har vært altfor mange dager."

“Det har det.” Isak kysser hånda hans. “Jeg savnet deg spesielt i går kveld og i natt, ønsket at du kunne være hos meg, holde meg i hånda.”

“Åh elskling. Jeg skulle gjerne ha vært hos deg hele veien. Var du redd?”

“Ja. Spesielt før ambulansen kom. Det ble litt bedre når jeg kom hit.” 

Følelsene fra i går kveld bølger seg frem som en tsunami og treffer Even hardt i brystet. Han tar et skarpt innpust og blunker febrilsk for å unngå å gråte, men tårene tvinger seg frem. 

“Jeg var så vanvittig redd for å miste deg. Timene fra sykehuset ringte til de sa at operasjonene hadde gått bra var uutholdelig.”

“E-even”, Isaks stemme skjelver, han blunker med øynene og klemmer hånda hans, “v-vi skulle jo ikke prate om det.”

“Off, jeg vet.” Even tørker tårene med håndbaken. “Men det er ikke så lett, følelsen sitter her,” han peker på brystkassa, “og tvinger seg frem.”

Isak lener seg frem og strekker ut armene. “Kom her.”

Even reiser seg og setter seg på kanten av senga. De kranser armene forsiktig rundt hverandre og han omsluttes av en deilig varme når kinnene deres møtes. Even puster inn den gode, trygge lukta til Isak og et ørlite smil krøller seg i munnvikene hans. Han hvisker små kjærlighetserklæringer mot øret hans mens fingrene varsomt stryker ham på ryggen. Isak gjør det samme og sakte men sikkert roer både puls og hjerte seg. 

“Bedre nå, Evi?”

“Jah.” Even peprer Isaks kinnbein med små nuss før leppene deres møtes i et ømt kyss. 

"Med deg óg?"

"Ja-ah."

Isak skjærer en grimase og tar seg til brystet mens han lener seg tilbake. Et halvhøyt "åååh" siver ut av ham. 

Even drar stolen inntil senga og setter seg. “Vondt?”

“Det hersens ribbeinsbruddet gjør det håpløst å bevege overkroppen. Men jeg trengte den klemmen.” 

Even smiler. “Jeg óg.” 

Det rumler i Isaks mage og Even tar opp baguetten med kylling og pesto han kjøpte med seg på veien til sykehuset. Isak er fortsatt litt kvam og orker bare halve til tross for at han synes den smaker utrolig godt, men han resten av colaen forsvinner. 

"Har du snakket med Filip om det som har skjedd?"

Even nikker. "Filip var så ivrig etter å se deg at han sto opp uten at jeg trengte å vekke ham og når du ikke var der, måtte jeg forklare hvorfor."

Isak tygger forsiktig på leppen sin. "H-hvordan tok han det?"

"Ganske greit vil jeg si.” Even smiler. “Men jeg skånet ham for mye da. Tenker at han ikke trenger å vite alt som har skjedd.”

Isak nikker forsiktig. “Det er jeg helt enig i.” 

“Det verste for ham var nok å ikke få bli med meg hit nå. Han ble så utrolig lei seg, gråt masse fordi han savner deg sånn."

"Ååh. Filip.” Isak blir blank i øynene. “Jeg savner ham óg. Kjempemasse. Jeg gledet meg utrolig mye til å komme hjem til dere i går.” 

Even blunker vekk et par tårer. “Det gjorde vi også.”

Isak klør seg på haka. “Men gikk det fint å følge ham til skolen?"

"Jeg lot ham være hjemme i tilfelle han får en reaksjon på ulykken senere i dag. Tenkte det var fint å være hjemme. Det skjer jo ikke noe siste skoledag uansett."

"Det var en klok og fin avgjørelse. Filip er jo litt som meg, trenger litt tid til å prosessere tanker og følelser. Han kommer nok til å ha spørsmål.” Isaks panne rynker seg. “Men hvem er sammen med ham nå?"

"Eskild passer på ham."

Isak smiler. “Så fint.” 

“Fælt å vekke noen klokka seks om morgenen med dårlige nyheter. Han ble veldig ute av seg da jeg fortalte om hva som hadde skjedd, men roet seg heldigvis ned etterhvert. Jeg skal hilse forresten, han kommer innom deg i morgen. Jeg sa du kunne ringe ham og så kunne dere avtale noe.”

“Stakkars Eskild. Jeg ringer ham." 

Even reiser seg og tar en tur på toalettet. Han ruller på hodet mens han pisser i et forsøk på å løse opp i den stive nakken. Når han kommer ut igjen, sitter Isak med mobilen i hånda. Even setter seg og Isak legger vekk telefonen. 

“Har du tenkt å ta med deg Filip hit senere i dag?”

“Ja, det er planen. Jeg lovet Filip at du skulle få se ham så snart som overhodet mulig. Går det bra med hensyn til besøkstid tror du?"

"Jeg er ikke sikker, men tror det. Vi driter uansett i besøkstidsregler. Jeg vil gjerne se ham." 

Even smiler. “Da ordner vi det sånn.” 

Det knirker i døra inn til rommet og lette skritt høres bak det blå forhenget. Even kikker opp, hører lett prat. Når han skjønner det er en sykepleier eller lege som er i samtale med damen i senga ved siden av, retter han oppmerksomheten mot Isak igjen.

"Hva sier legene om tilhelingsprosessen på skadene?"

"Jeg husker ikke alt legen fortalte, for han sa så mye. Men det blir i hvert fall seks uker med krykker uten å belaste foten i det hele tatt, så gradvis mer og mer. Krykkene kommer jeg vel til å ha en lang stund, tre måneder kanskje?"

"Omtrent som jeg tenkte det da. Og ribbeinsbruddet er noe som gror av seg selv i løpet av et par tre uker?"

"Mm. Mener han sa det. Jeg tror det kommer en fysioterapaut innom senere i dag for å vise meg øvelser jeg må gjøre hver dag etter gipsen er fjernet."

Even smiler. "Når skjer det da?"

"Jeg husker ikke helt..." 

"Det går bra, vi finner ut av det etterhvert."

Isak blir stille. Hodet faller, haka treffer nesten brystet. Han lukker øynene og presser fingrene mot tinningen, små sukk og stønn siver ut av den delvis åpne munnen hans. 

“Hva er det, elskling?”

“Sommeren,” mumler Isak. 

“Hva med den?”

Isak puster tungt uten å si noe og når Even legger fingrene under haka hans og forsiktig dytter den opp, møter han to tårevåte øyne og verdens tristeste blikk.

“Hele sommeren er jo fucka. Danmarksferien vår, teltinga, Legoland...” 

"Men elskling da", Even legger hånda på Isaks kinn, stryker vekk et par tårer under øyet, “glem at sommeren ikke blir sånn som vi har tenkt. Det viktigste er jo at du er i live." 

“Jeg vet jo det og jeg bryr meg ikke så fælt om oss. Men… “ Isak kniper igjen øynene og snufser. “jeg tenker mest på Filip. Han kommer til å bli så fryktelig skuffa og lei seg, han har jo gledet seg _så_ lenge.” 

Isaks fortvilelse stikker i brystet. Turen til Danmark og Legoland ble bestemt i januar og det har ikke gått én uke uten at Filip har snakket om den. Even legger fingrene under Isaks haka og løfter hodet hans så blikkene deres møtes.

“Det er kjempekjipt og så klart Filip vil bli både skuffa og lei seg. Men det går over.”

“Ja… jeg vet jo det.” Isak sukker. “Jeg skulle bare ønske det ikke trengte å være sånn her. Jeg hater å skuffe Filip.” 

“Jeg også, elskling. Men vi finner på andre hyggelige ting istedenfor."

"Hva da?” Isak snøfter. “Jeg kommer jo til å bli liggende totalt ubrukelig på sofaen i mange uker."

“Nei da”, Even rister på hodet, “du gjør ikke det.”

“Hallo!” Isak dytter dyna til side og slår ut med armene. “Har du sett det beinet her? Og det er ikke det verste en gang. Ribbeinsbruddet gjør det nesten umulig å bevege på seg.” 

Isak kikker opp i taket, leppa dirrer og gråten tar ham. Tårene som triller nedover kinnet hans legger seg som en vond klump i magen til Even. Han griper tak i Isaks hender, klemmer og stryker. 

“Isak min. Jeg skjønner du er frustrert og lei deg, men det du gjør nå er akkurat det jeg ofte gjør. Går rett i krisemodus uten å tenke først.” Isak møter Even blikk med en fure i panna. Han åpner munnen for å si noe, men Even har mer på hjertet. “Selv om du vil være immobil en stund, er det fortsatt mange ting vi kan finne på sammen med Filip bare vi er kreative.”

Isak ser skeptisk på ham, snufser. “Okei…?” 

“Vi har for eksempel masse brettspill vi kan spille og for ikke å snakke om Filips Playstation. Han digger jo å spille Mario Kart med oss. Og du og Filip kan fortsatt lese i boka om universet. Han elsker å lese sammen med deg og lære nye ting.” 

Et ørlite smil krøller seg i munnviken til Isak. “Han gjør det.”

“Og det finnes mange gjør-det-selv prosjekter som er gøy. Husker du det solsystemet jeg viste deg som elevene mine lagde i fjor høst?” 

“Mm.” Isak nikker sakte. 

“Vi kan gjøre akkurat det samme. Og mye mer.” 

Smilet til Isak vokser. “Ja... det går jo an.”

“Og så setter vi opp teltet i hagen og inviterer alle vennene til Filip på overnatting.”

“Ikke alle på en gang vel?” spør Isak. 

Evens øyne blir store. “Å gud, nei!” Han begynner å le og drar Isak med seg inn i en varm latter. “Han er jo venner med _alle_. Det ville blitt et mareritt.”

“Og trangt.” 

“Veldig trangt.” Even rister på hodet. “En om gangen holder.”

Evens hånda forsvinner inn i krøllene til Isak, koser og drar litt i de mens han skakker på hodet. 

“Føler du deg litt bedre nå?”

“Jah.” Isak strekker på halsen og Even møter ham i et ømt kyss. “Takk elskling.”

Even kysser ham på nytt. “Det blir en annerledes sommer, men det er ingenting som sier den ikke kan bli fin for det.” 

.

Nesten to timer har gått. Isak har spist opp baguetten Even hadde med og en sykepleier har vært innom og snakket om hjelpemidler som kan være nyttig i tiden som kommer. Even har tatt notater, slik at han kan forberede hjemkomsten til Isak. Når det skjer er enda ikke avklart med legene.

Isak kniper igjen øynene og presser leppene sammen. Hånda forsvinner inn i håret og han drar i det mens små stønn siver ut av munnen hans. 

“Har du vondt, elskling?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Åhh.” Han dytter dyna til side og peker på låret. Bandasjen er stor og ligger stramt over låret. Even kjenner smerten til Isak i magen. Han legger hånda forsiktig på låret og stryker varsomt rundt kantene på bandasjen. “Bare låret?” 

“N-nei. Åh.” Fura i panna vokser. “Ankelen óg. Hele beinet i grunn. Og her.” Isak peker på ribbeina.

“Du skal ikke ha vondt. Da må du få mer smertestillende.”

Eve drar i snora og en sykepleier er forholdsvis raskt på plass. Isak forteller han har smerter i hele benet og i brystet. Sykepleieren sjekker siste medisinering før hun skylder veneflonen på venstre hånd og fyller på med smertestillende. 

“Smerten vil om kort tid forsvinne.” 

“Tusen takk.”

Sykepleieren smiler før hun unnskylder seg og sier hun må haste videre til en ny pasient. Fura i Isaks panne glatter seg raskt ut. Han glipper med øynene.

“Trøtt?”

“Mm. Jeg tror jeg må hvile litt. Går det bra?”

“Så klart, elskling.” Even stryker ham oppover armen. 

Isak låser Evens blikk. “Du kommer tilbake senere, sant?”

“Filip og jeg kommer i kveld.”

“Fint.” Isaks øyne glir sakte igjen. “Jeg trenger et hadet-kyss.”

“Jeg har ikke tenkt å gå riktig ennå.”

“Skal du se på meg sove?” mumler Isak. 

“Jah.” 

Isaks kraftløse flir raskt glir over i et stønn. “Creep.”

Even griper tak i Isaks hånd, klemmer hardt og Isak åpner øynene akkurat så mye at han får blikkontakt med ham. “Helt seriøst, j-jeg trenger å være her, passe litt på deg mens du sover...”

Isak smiler og klemmer Evens hånd. “Det er bare fint at du er her.”

“Ja?” Smilet til Even kryper oppover.

“Veldig.” Isak trekker Evens hånd til seg og kysser den. “Jeg føler meg mye tryggere da.” 

Varme sprer seg i brystet til Even og smilet tar over hele ansiktet. Han hjelper Isak med senga, senker den så han ligger vannrett og rister puta på nytt så den blir myk og god å hvile hodet på. Isak sukker fornøyd og gir ham et lite smil. Even lener seg mot ham og stryker den litt for lange panneluggen til side, ser inn i de grønne øynene og kysser ham mykt.

“Elsker deg.”

“Elsker deg óg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig har Even fått besøkt Isak. Det var nok godt for begge. Hva tenker dere om møtet? 
> 
> Tusen takk for gode ord på forrige kapittel. Det varmer og gleder et skrivehjerte 💖
> 
> Spent på hva dere synes nå, hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	6. Du har vel ikke skadet hodet og fått husketap?

Even ruller på hodet i et fåfengt forsøk på å løse opp noe av stivheten i nakken. Paraceten han tok i sta, har ikke hjulpet stort på hodepinen og han angrer på at han ikke tok en Ibux i tillegg. 

Buss nummer 25 kjører sakte inn på bussholdeplassen. Even griper tak i Filips hånd, stiller seg ved siden av døråpningen. En gjeng feststemte og tilsynelatende lett berusede gutter med norske flagg, skjerf og vikinghjelmer velter ut av bussen. De hoier og skriker, synger ” _ vi gir alt, alt for norge, ofrer alt om vi må _ .” 

Inne på bussen er det heldigvis stille og rolig. Even gir Filip vindussetet før han tar av seg den grønne Fjellräven-sekken og setter seg ved siden av ham. 

“Sånn hjelm vil jeg også ha. De var kjempekule.” Filip peker på en av gutta utenfor. 

Even ler. “Synes du?”

“Ja!” Filip ser opp på Even. “Hva skulle de egentlig?”

“De skal på fotballkamp på Ullevål antar jeg. Kanskje det er landskamp i dag?” 

Even tar opp telefonen og sjekker kjapt VG. Norges herrelandslag spiller kvalifiseringskamp til VM. “ _ Livsviktig kamp _ ” skriver de. Han fnyser av overskriften. Det finnes langt viktigere ting i livet enn fotball. Isak for eksempel. Even dytter telefonen ned i lomma på shortsen og legger armen rundt Flip, stryker overarmen hans. 

“Blir det fint å se pappa igjen?”

"Ja!" Filips ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil. “Jeg gleder meg sykt masse til å se han og gi han tegningen min.”

“Pappa har gledet seg veldig til å se deg óg.” Even rufser Filip i håret. “Og han kommer til å bli  _ så _ glad for den fine tegningen din.” 

“Er det lenge til vi er framme?” spør Filip. 

“Nei, ti-tolv minutter tenker jeg.” Even vender blikket mot Filip. “Det er et par ting du må huske på når vi kommer opp til pappa.”

Filip ser opp på Even. “Hva da?”

“Pappa deler rom med en annen pasient, en dame på pappas alder, så vi må være rolige og ikke bråke når vi kommer inn på rommet, i tilfelle hun hviler eller har besøk.”

Filip nikker. 

“Og så må du huske at pappa er skadet. Derfor kan du ikke hoppe opp i senga hans og knusekose ham slik som du pleier å gjøre.” 

Filips øyne vider seg ut og munnen åpner seg. “K-kan jeg ikke gi pappa kos?”

“Joda. Du kan det og pappa vil veldig gjerne ha kos av deg. Det er en av de tingene han har savnet aller mest de siste dagene.” Even smiler. “Men du må være forsiktig så han ikke får vondt.” 

“Okei.” Filip ser alvorlig på ham. “Jeg skal være kjempeforsiktig.”

_ Neste stopp Ullevål Sykehus. _

Filip strekker ut hånda og trykker fornøyd på den røde stoppknappen. Even slenger sekken på ryggen og griper tak i Filips hånd, leder de mot utgangen og hopper av bussen når dørene åpnes. 

De krysser gata hånd i hånd, går langs gangveien et lite stykke før de tar til venstre og havner foran hovedinngangen til sykehuset. Hodet til Even er fullt av tanker og bekymringer, og han må spørre om veien i resepsjonen. 

De tar en tur innom Narvesen og kjøper med boller, tre med rosiner og tre med sjokolade, før de tar heisen opp en etasje, går gjennom bygg fem til de kommer til sengepost for ortopedi i bygg seks. Filip småløper bortover gangen og Even har problemer med å holde følge. I enden av korridoren ligger rom 402 hvor Isak er. 

“Husk hva jeg sa på bussen Filip.”

“Jada, pappa. Jeg skal være forsiktig og ikke rope.” 

Even åpner døra og lar Filip gå inn først. Filip vinker smilende til damen som sitter i senga og får et vink og et like stort smil i retur.

Bak forhenget sitter Isak i senga med en bok mellom hendene. Ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et altoppslukende smil når han ser Filip og Even. 

“Hei Filip!” Isak legger fra seg lesebrillene og boka på bordet ved siden av senga. 

“Hei pappa.” 

Filips stemme er nesten bare en hvisken. Han går med korte steg bort til senga, stopper og stirrer på Isak med åpen munn.

"Oi, du har mange skrubbsår i ansiktet."

"Ja, nå har jeg flere skrubbsår enn du pleier å ha." Isak smiler.

"G-gjør de vondt?"

"Nei, de gjør ikke det."

Isak flytter seg sakte under dyna og åpner armene, inviterer Filip opp til seg. Even dytter en stol inntil senga, og ved hjelp av den klatrer Filip opp i senga. 

Isak krummer armene rundt ham og hvisker noen ord inn i øret hans. Øynene fylles med tårer og han snufser. Filip ser forskrekket på ham når blikkene deres møtes.

“Hvorfor gråter du pappa? Gjør det vondt noe sted?” 

“Nei, jeg er bare så glad for å se deg Filip.” 

“Jeg er glad for å se deg óg. Kjempe, kjempe, kjempeglad!” Filip legger de små fingrene på kinnet til Isak og tørker bort tårene hans før han forsiktig setter seg til rette i armkroken hans.

“Hei, kjære.” Isak ser bort på Even som har satt seg på stolen ved senga. “Hvordan går det?”

“Hei, elskling.” Even smiler. “Det går bra.”

“Pappa Even, kan du gi meg overraskelsen i sekken?” 

Even blunker til Filip. “Så klart.” Han snur seg og finner frem tegningen til ham.

“Denne er til deg pappa.”

"Tusen takk." Isak tar i mot tegningen. Ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil og øynene former seg som hjerter. “Så fin tegning! Hvem er dette?” Isak peker på to personer. "Og hva er det som skjer her?"

Filip smiler stolt fra øre til øre og forteller ivrig om romskipet Isak og han sitter i, Sirius heter det, og om stjernene og planetene de besøker på eventyret de er på. Isak stiller ham spørsmål og Filip svarer ivrig.

Even blir helt varm innvendig. Han drar frem telefonen og tar et par bilder av dem, tenker det er dette han ønsker å huske fra sykehuset. Ikke alt stresset, bekymringene og angsten fra i går kveld. 

Etter at Filip har fortalt ferdig om tegningen og Even har hengt den opp på veggen over senga, blir Filip oppmerksom på gipsen på benet til Isak. Isak dytter dyna til side så Filip kan få se på den og det skadde låret. 

_ Har du vondt? Er det virkelig skruer inne i beinet? Kjenner du de? Skal du ta bort skruene? Kan du gå på beinet? Er gipsen tung? Hvorfor har du så mange blåmerker? Hva er det på hånda di? Og hvorfor er den bandasjert? Når kan du spille fotball igjen?  _

Filip har mange spørsmål og i fellesskap svarer Isak og Even så godt de kan på alt han lurer på. 

“Hvor lenge skal du være her pappa?” spør Filip til slutt. 

“Det vet jeg ikke helt ennå. Legene må være sikre på at det ikke skjer noe med beinet mitt før jeg kan dra hjem."

Filips øyne vider seg ut og stemmen skjelver. "K-kan det skje noe alvorlig? Kan du miste det sånn som vaktmesteren på skolen gjorde?"

"Nei, det kommer ikke til å skje."

"Er du helt sikker?" spør Filip med spak stemme. 

"Ja." Isak stryker Filips lår, opp og ned gjentatte ganger. "Du trenger ikke være redd for at det skal skje noe. Alt som har vært skummelt er over nå."

"Legene vil bare være _helt_ _helt_ sikre på at alt er bra før han kan dra hjem," skyter Even inn. 

"O-okei."

Isak klemmer forsiktig Filips hånd. "Jeg kommer nok hjem på lørdag eller søndag.”

“Ååh. Såååå lenge." Filip stønner. "Jeg ønsker du kunne bli med hjem i dag, så vi kunne lest i boka om universet igjen.”

“Leser ikke pappa med deg?” spør Isak. 

“Joda", Filip nikker, "men det er mye gøyere å lese med deg, for du kan svare på alt jeg lurer på. Pappa sier bare  _ vet ikke _ når jeg spør om noe.”

Even møter Isaks blikk og begge begynner å le. I motsetning til Isak, har han alltid synes det har vært skummelt å tenke på universet og alt som befinner seg der ute. 

“Du har rett Filip, det er pappa som er ekspert på universet.”

“Men pappa kan mange andre fine ting da.” Isak klapper Filip på hodet. “Til neste uke har jeg tenkt at vi skal lage en modell av solsystemet vårt og alle planetene. Og da må pappa hjelpe oss, for det er jo han som er kreativ og flink til sånt.”

"Men pappa", Filip ser opp på Isak og fniser, "vi kan jo ikke det, vi skal jo til Legoland. Har du glemt det?" "Smilet forsvinner brått.

"Du har vel ikke skadet hodet og fått husketap?"

Isak lukker øynene og et knapt lydhørt “faen” glir ut av munnen hans. Fortvilelsen som brer seg i Isaks ansikt sender et ubehagelig sug gjennom Evens mage. Han griper tak Isaks hånd og spør med øynene om de skal fortelle Filip med en gang. Isak gir ham et lite nikk i retur. 

Even kremter. "Filip?"

"Ja?"

"J-jeg og pappa har noe vi må snakke med deg om."

"Hva da?" spør Filip. 

Even svelger gjentatte ganger. "Først av alt. Hodet til pappa er helt fint og han har ikke fått hukommelsestap. Men... altså… nå som pappa har skadet beinet, så får vi dessverre ikke dratt på ferie til Danmark."

"Hæ?" Øynene til Filip blir store som tinntallerkener. "S-skal vi ikke til Legoland?"

"Nei, det går dessverre ikke." Isak slipper ut et dypt sukk. "Legene har sagt at jeg må hvile beinet mitt, ligge mye på sofaen med beinet høyt i de neste ukene og da kan vi ikke dra til Legoland."

"Ja, men…"  Filips øyne blir blanke og leppa dirrer. "Vi har jo bestilt billetter, vi må jo dra da."

Even puster tungt "Vi kan dessverre ikke det når pappa har skadet beinet sitt. Jeg ringte i sta og avbestilt turen vår."

Filips  vrir hodet inn mot Isaks bryst og begraver ansiktet i t-skjorta hans. Små hikst siver ut av munnen hans. Even møter Isaks tårevåte blikk og kjenner klumpen i magen vokse. Han trekker stolen helt inntil senga, legger en hånd på Filips rygg samtidig som han griper tak i Isaks hånd med den andre. 

Isak legger den ledige hånda på Filips hodet og kiler ham i nakken med fingrene. 

"Jeg skjønner du er skuffa og lei deg, Filip. Det er jeg òg. Jeg har gledet meg så fælt til å ta med deg til Legoland og er kjempe, kjempe kjempelei meg for at det ble sånn her. Pappa også."

“Mhm." Even stryker Filips rygg. "Men det er jo ikke sånn at vi aldri kommer til å dra. Vi bestiller nye billetter til neste år."

De kjærtegner Filip på ryggen og i nakken, og sakte men sikkert stilner gråten hans. Han snur seg, snufser og blikket glir mellom Isak og Even. 

“L-lover dere at vi drar til neste år?”

“Så klart!” Isak nikker. 

"Og i år skal vi lage verdens fineste sommerferie hjemme på Grefsen." Even flytter blikket fra Filip til Isak. Det skal pappa og jeg sørge for." 

Isak nikker. "Det skal vi." 

.

Rosinbollene er spist opp og termokanna er tom. Even kjenner smerte stråler fra nakken, oppover bakhodet og helt frem til hårfestet i pannen. Han kniper igjen øynene og presser fingrene mot musklene i nakken. Et langtrukket gjesp slipper ut. 

“Det har vært en lang dag. Jeg og Filip får vel komme oss hjem snart…”

“Filip?” Filip snur hodet mot Isak. “Har du lyst å spille litt på telefonen min, så får jeg prate litt med pappa før dere drar hjem?”

Filip sprekker opp i et smil. “Ja!” 

Even klapper sammen klaffen i nattbordet og dytter det til side. Filip tar i mot Isaks telefon og hopper ned på gulvet. Han setter seg i en stol i hjørnet av rommet og blir umiddelbart oppslukt av et spill. Isak flytter seg langsomt nærmere Even i senga. Han lener seg frem og griper tak i hånda hans, stryker tommelen over håndbaken. 

“Hvordan går det egentlig med deg?”

Even smiler. “Det går greit.” 

Isaks panna ryker seg. “Sikker? Du ser sliten ut.”

Evens holder smilet mens han legger den ledige hånda over Isaks og klapper den. “Det går fint. Dessuten er det ikke meg du skal uroe deg for nå."

Isak hever øyenbrynene. "Hvorfor ikke?"

"Fordi jeg vil ikke at du skal ligge og tenke på  _ meg  _ når det er du som ligger skadet på sykehuset. Du har nok med deg selv."

"Even… nå må du gi deg. Jeg slutter jo ikke å passe på deg selv om jeg ligger her." 

Isak setter de grønne øynene i ham og Even skjønner det ikke er noen vei utenom. Ikke denne gangen heller. Han må være ærlig med Isak. 

“Jeg har skikkelig vondt her.” Even bøyer hodet fremover, fingrene glir fra toppen, nedover nakken og stopper midt mellom skulderbladene.

“Stresshodepine?” spør Isak.

Even nikker. "Jeg tok en paracet i sta, men det hjalp ikke stort." 

“Kom hit elskling”, Isak klapper på dyna med hånda, “legg hodet ditt her.” 

Even lener seg mot senga og legger hodet forsiktig i fanget til Isak, smyger samtidig hånda inn under t-skjorta hans og koser ham varsomt i korsryggen. Isak legger hånda i nakken til Even, starter å masserer hodebunnen og fortsetter i områdene rundt nakken.

“Jeg kjenner du er stiv.”

“Jah-ah.”

“Det ble kanskje ikke så mye søvn i natt?”

“Nei, jeg sov lite. Fire timer maks, kanskje bare tre og en halv óg.”

"Klarte du ikke å roe deg?"

"Vivalen hjalp meg med å sovne", Even vipper hodet bakover og kikker opp på Isak, "men vi kom sent hjem og så våknet jeg klokken fem uten å få sove igjen.”

“Mange tanker oppe i hodet?” Massasjen glir over i kjærtegn, fingrene til Isak går i sirkler og kiler Even i nakken. 

"Alt for mange…”Even mumler, “både tanker og bekymringer."

"Hva tenker du mest på?"

"Foruten om å grue meg skikkelig til å fortelle Filip om ulykken, har jeg tenkt aller mest på hvor du skal sove når du kommer hjem siden soverommet er litt utenfor rekkevidde en stund fremover. Jeg venter fortsatt på tilbakemelding fra Hjelpemiddelsentralen om de har seng tilgjengelig."

“Det ordner seg sikkert.” 

Even vil så gjerne tro på Isak, men den negative stemmen i hodet som sier “det kommer til å bli problemer” har huket seg fast i ham og nekter å stilne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan synes dere besøket på sykehuset gikk? Og ordner det seg med seng for Isak? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det varmer med både ord og hjerter 💖  
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå og hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	7. Stress

_~~Dusjstol. Rullestol. Toalettforhøyer.~~ Seng. _ ~~_Hjelpemiddelsentralen?_ ~~ _Vaske badet. Handle mat. Bursdagsgave Viktor. Vanne planter / blomster på kirkegården. Klippe gresset._ ~~_Avbestille ferie. Ringe If Forsikring._ ~~ _Betale regninger. Skifte på senga. Bestille psykologtime hos Finn. Ny seng? Takkekort elever. Skoleavslutning 7.kl._

Evens hender ligger stramt rundt kaffekoppen. Høyrebeinet rister ustanselig. Han stirrer på den lange lista han lagde da han kom hjem sykehuset i går formiddag. 

Hjelpemidler har han kontroll på, dusjstol, toalettforhøyer og rullestol kommer levert med budbil senere i dag.

Alt annet er fortsatt ugjort.

Hvor Isak skal sove når han kommer hjem, er det største problemet. Hjelpemiddelsentralen ringte ham like etter han sto opp og fortalte at de beklageligvis ikke har seng ledig før om en uke tidligst. 

Det piper i telefonen og Even drar den til seg. Smilet brer seg når han ser hvem som skriver til ham. 

**_💖_ Mannen i mitt liv _💖_**

_Er du der?_

**_Hei, elskling_ ** **_💖_ **

**_Hvordan går det?_ **

_Hei_ **_💖_ **

_Kjeder meg…_

_Eskild ringte nettopp og sa han måtte på jobb pga sykdom._

_Så han kommer ikke før i ettermiddag._

**_Så kjipt da._ **

_Ja :(_

_Får prøve å lese litt kanskje._

**_Sovet godt i natt?_ **

_Nei…_

_🥺_

_Uvant å ikke kunne ligge på magen._

**Ja, det kan jeg tenke meg.**

**Har du hatt vondt?**

_Våknet midt på natta og hadde jævlig vondt i benet._

_Morfinen hadde sluttet å virke og det banket som besatt._

_I tillegg var det vondt å bevege overkroppen og puste pga ribbeinsbruddet._

Det hogger til i Evens bryst. En vonde klump spretter frem og legger seg som en tung, kantete stein i magen. Han kniper igjen øynene, presser tommel og pekefinger inn mot nesebeinet og tar noen dype pust. 

**_Åh elskling. Nå fikk jeg skikkelig vondt i magen_ **

**_Du fikk vel rask påfyll av morfin?_ **

_Ja, men fikk ikke sove igjen._

_Hun jeg deler rom med begynte å snorke. Hørtes ut som en hvalross!_

**_La jeg ikke sov-i-ro i toalettmappa di?_ **

_Fant ingen :(_

**_Føkk!_ **

**_Sorry!!!!_ **

**_Jeg får komme innom deg med noen i kveld_ **

_Har du tid til det da?_

_Det er jo skoleavslutning med klassen din i dag_

**_Louise har tilbudt seg å ta seg av den, jeg trenger bare å komme_ **

**_Og bli så lenge jeg kan / har tid_ **

_Jeg synes du skal være der til det slutter._

_Det er jo avgangselevene dine._

**_Jeg har jo lyst til det_ **

**_Spesielt siden jeg ikke fikk vært på jobb i går_ **

_Gjør det i stedet for å komme til meg_

**_Jeg får klare begge deler_ **

_Men du har jo så mye annet å gjøre også._

**_Det hjelper ikke, du må jo få sove_ **

_Du må ikke slite deg helt ut!_

_Ikke tenk på meg, jeg klarer meg._

**_Det er umulig å ikke tenke på deg, det vet du vel_ ** _**💖** _

_Har 30 års erfaring med det **💖** _

_Men når det er sagt, så blir det sikkert bedre i kveld._

_Skal sørge for smertestillende like før jeg legger meg_

_Sovner jeg med en gang, sover jeg helt sikkert over snorkinga_

**_Det tør jeg ikke ta sjansen på_ **

**_Da kommer jeg til å ligge våken og tenke på at du kanskje ikke får sove_ **

_Du altså **💖** _

**_Du ser meg i kveld_ **

_Okei **💖** _

_Bare ikke glem å ta vare på deg selv også_

**_Neida elskling_ ** _**💖** _

_Fikk_ **_du_ ** _sove i natt da?_

**_Sovna på sofaen…_ **

**_Skulle se Nyhetene, men fikk bare med meg de fem første minuttene_ **

**_Våknet et par timer senere... med kink i nakken så klart._ **

_Så typisk!_

_Er du bedre nå? og hodepinen? Er den borte?_

**_Fortsatt stiv i nakken og hodepinen kommer og går_ **

_:(_

**_Filip vekket meg. Han kom ned, hadde hatt mareritt._ **

_Stakkars Filip._

_Gikk det greit for han å sove igjen?_

**_Vi gikk opp og la oss sammen_ **

_I senga vår?_

**_Ja, han sovna tett inntil meg :)_ **

At Even lå våken lenge etter Filip sovnet, nevner han ikke. Det er ikke alt Isak trenger å vite. 

****

_**💖** _

_Åhh. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var der og sov sammen med dere._

**_En sandwich med Filip i midten 💖_ **

_En Bech Nesheim spesial **💖** _

Tanken på at de ikke skal få sove i samme seng på en stund, gjør at det knyter seg ubehagelig i brystet. Even sover best når de sover sammen. Isak også. De trenger ikke ligge tett inntil hverandre, ofte holder det å kjenne en hånd mot brystet eller bare å vite at den andre er der i tilfelle man trenger det. 

**_Hjelpemiddelsentralen har ikke seng tilgjengelig før om en uke._ **

_Åh. Så dumt!_

**_Ja, det er krise._ **

**_Så jeg må på Ikea i dag og se etter en seng til deg_ **

_Jeg har ikke lyst å bruke av budsjettet til senga vi sparer til..._

_Vi brukte nok når vaskemaskinen og tørketrommelen røyk._

**_Helt enig med deg, men jeg ser ingen annen utvei_ **

**_Du må jo sove et sted og jeg vil ikke du skal forsere trappa opp til andre etasje hver dag._ **

**_Ikke før ribbeinsbruddet har grodd i hvertfall_ **

_Jeg får sove på sofaen til vi får seng fra hjelpemiddelsentralen_

_Det går sikkert bra._

_Jeg er jo hjemme i det minste_

_Og heldigvis bor det ingen hvalross i stua ;-)_

**_Den nedslitte sofaen vår? Det er helt uaktuelt!_ **

**_Jeg stikker på IKEA._ **

_Okei…_

Even kikker på klokka, den er snart halv ti og han kjenner stresset komme snikende på ham. 

**_Jeg må komme i gang med gjørelista hvis jeg noen gang skal bli ferdig._ **

**_Ikke bare stirre på den som jeg har gjort til nå..._ **

_Det er sol ute. Sett deg på trappa i noen minutter mens du puster med magen._

_Så tar du en ting av gangen._

_Du får det til **💖** _

**_Takk elskling 💖_ **

Even tømmer kaffekruset og stapper telefonen i lomma på shortsen. Han går inn på badet, finner en smertestillende og svelger den med en slurk vann før han tusler ut og setter seg på trappa foran huset. Han lukker øynene, tar noen dype pust samtidig som han går igjennom gjørelista oppe i hodet. 

Louise har sagt seg villig til å ta seg av hele skoleavslutningen alene i dag. Til tross for omstendighetene har Even lovet å komme. Avgangselevene hans får alltid et kort av ham – en personlig hilsen og et lykke til med videregående, og han ønsker å levere dem personlig. 

Even henter jobbveska på kontoret. Han finner frem en penn og begynner å skrive. Etter fem ferdigskrevne kort, trenger han en pause. Han henter dagens post og setter seg på trappa igjen. Blant regninger og dagens Aftenposten ligger en reklameavis fra A-Møbler. De har tømmesalg og store avslag på en rekke utstillingsmodeller, blant annet senger. 

Evens hjertet gjør et byks og munnvikene glir opp mot ørene. Han øyner et lite håp og reiser seg, går inn i gangen og roper på Filip samtidig som han sender en kjapp melding til Jonas og spør om å få låne bilen. Filip kommer tuslende ned trappa med en legobil i hånda. 

“Hva er det pappa?”

“Vi skal ut å handle seng til pappa og meg.”

Filips kropp faller sammen og han slipper ut et stønn. “Å nei! Må vi?”

“Ja.” Even kipper på seg et par sandaler. “Legg fra deg legobilen og sett på deg skoa.”

“Men jeg vil bygge ferdig huset.”

“Det kan du gjøre senere.”

“Jammen…” 

“Ikke noe jammen.” Even rister på hodet og dytter lommeboka i lomma. “Vi trenger en ny seng. Spesielt pappa når han kommer hjem.”

Filip setter seg på det nederste trinnet i trappa, planter albuene i lårene og legger hodet mellom hendene. “Det er så kjeeedelig!” 

“Filip!” Even ser strengt på ham. “Det er ikke noe å diskutere.” 

Even finner husnøklene og åpner døra før han på nytt setter øynene i Filip. Filip reiser seg motvillig, setter på seg skoa og kommer ut på trappa. Han myser mot den åpne garasjen.

“Hvor er bilen vår pappa?”

Even låser døra og går ned trappa. “Den ble dessverre ødelagt da pappa krasjet. Hvor den er nå, har jeg ikke helt kontroll på.”

“Men skal vi kjøre buss til sengebutikken?”

“Nei”, det piper i telefonen, Even kikker raskt på den og smiler, “vi har fått låne bilen til Jonas.” 

Filip ser på Even med store øyne. “Skal vi gå _helt_ bort til onkel Jonas?”

“Ja." Even strekker armen mot Filip. "Kom nå.”

Filip synker sammen på trappa og stønner høylytt. “Jeg orker ikke gå så langt.” 

“Det er ikke langt Filip.”

Filip legger armene i kors. “Jo, det _er_ det!” 

Even lukker øynene og teller til tre inni seg før han går bort til Filip. Han setter seg på kne foran ham og låser blikket hans. “Jeg gidder ikke denne sutringen din. Du er så nære på å miste alle stjernene du har opparbeidet deg denne uka og da kan du se langt etter lørdagsgodt i morgen.”

Filip slipper ut noen halvhøye stønn og reiser seg. “Greit.” 

.

Å sitte på skuldrene til Even den femten minutter lange veien bort til Jonas, er alt som skal til for å få humøret til Filip opp igjen. Evens nakke og skuldre klager voldsomt, men _det_ er lettere å hanskes med enn en sur og grinete unge.

Det er rolig inne på A-møbler til tross for det store salget. Kanskje ikke så rart, klokka er kun halv elleve på formiddagen og butikken åpnet klokken ti.

Senga Isak og Even har sett på og ønsker seg står fortsatt på utstilling. Filip slenger seg ned på senga og legger hendene bak hodet. Even gjør det samme.

"Sykt digg seng pappa."

"Helt enig. Madrassene er perfekt."

Små bobler av lykke popper opp i brystet, danser av glede. Smilet trekkes opp mot ørene og Even slipper ut et lettens sukk. Når Isak kommer hjem, skal de sove sammen. 

En eldre dame med briller kommer mot dem, smiler vennlig og stopper ved fotenden av senga. “I dag kan du gjøre et skikkelig sengekupp." 

Even setter seg opp og møter blikket hennes. “Det er planen. Mannen min og jeg har ønsket oss akkurat denne senga i en evighet. Endelig har vi råd til den.” 

"Du har allerede bestemt deg?" spør hun.

"Jah!" Even smiler bredt og klapper oppå på madrassen. "Og det er bare å pakke den inn, for det er en overraskelse til mannen min."

“Så flott!” Selgeren smiler. “Så du vil ha utstillingsmodellen?”

Even reiser seg. “Ja, for vi trenger den nå.” 

“Den kommer sånn du ser den. Er du sikker på at madrassen er slik du ønsker?” 

“Vi har prøvd den før og den er helt perfekt.” Even snur seg mot Filip. “Ikke sant, Filip?”

Filip fniser. “Den er kjempegod å ligge i.”

Selgeren smiler. “Ja, det ser ut som du ligger godt der.” 

De går bort til kassa for å avslutte salget. Selgerens smil blekner og erstattes av ei digre fure i panna. Hun myser myser mot skjermen, mumler lavmælt “dette var rart” og “kan dette stemme?” før hun unnskylder seg, sier hun må sjekke noe. Hun griper tak i en telefon, snur seg og tar noen skritt bort fra kassa. 

Evens høyre bein begynner å riste. Han kjenner uroen brer seg inni ham og han biter seg nervøst i leppa. Dette lover ikke bra. Filip vandrer hvileløst rundt kasseområdet, tar på alt han ser, uten at Even orker å be han stå i ro. 

Selgeren snur seg igjen. Smilet er stivt og kinnene dypt rød. Hun kommer mot ham, legger fra seg telefonen og kremter litt. 

“Dette er skikkelig pinlig, men sengen du har valgt er det dessverre ikke på tilbud likevel. Vi har merket feil seng. Den utstillingsmodellen skal ikke ut av sortimentet. Det er fire ukers leveringstid på den.”

Lykkeboblene inni Even transformeres til små taggete klumper som synker tungt ned i magen. Et bilde av ham selv alene i dobbeltsenga mens Isak ligger på kontoret flasher foran ham. Det begynner å prikke bak øyelokkene og han blunker febrilsk for å holde tårene på avstand. 

“Det er ikke mulig!”

“Jeg er så fryktelig lei for det. Det er mulig jeg kan fremskynde leveringstiden noe, kanskje få den levert i løpet av tre uker. Vil det hjelpe?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg trenger den nå. Og med full pris er den uansett altfor dyr for oss.”

“Jeg skjønner.” Selgeren sukker lett. “Jeg kan vise deg et par andre utstillingsmodeller vi har på tilbud. Kanskje en av de kan passe?” 

Even nikker kraftløst, griper tak i hånda til Filip og følger selgeren tilbake til sengeavdeling. Hun viser ham et par modeller, men ingen av sengene passer. Enten er de for smale, har madrass med feil fasthet eller er for dyre. Even synker mismodig ned på en av sengene mens han puster tungt og hånda glir gjennom håret. 

“Er det ingen mulighet for å kjøpe utstillingsmodellen jeg vil ha?”

“Nei, beklager”, selgeren rister på hodet, “den er fortsatt i sortimentet vårt, så det kan vi dessverre ikke gjøre.” 

Skuffelsen legger seg som et blytungt teppe rundt Even. Han kniper igjen øynene, men å stanse tårene viser seg umulig. De triller nedover kinnene. Selgeren flakker med blikket og kremter. 

“Går det bra?” 

“J-jada.” Even dekker for øynene med hånda og nikker. “Sorry. Det er ikke meningen å sitte her å grine.” Han snufser og kikker opp på henne. “Det er bare det at mannen min var involvert i en alvorlig bilulykke på onsdag og ligger skadet på sykehuset. Vi trenger sårt en ny seng. Dette er drømmesengen som vi har sett på siden i vinter og med redusert pris hadde vi endelig hatt råd til å kjøpe den…”

“Oi, så leit.” Selgeren tar seg til brystet, smiler sårt. “Håper det går bra med ham.” 

“Pappa? Pappa!” Filip drar i armen til Even. 

Even senker blikket og rister på hodet. “Ikke nå, Filip!” Han flytter blikket og får øyekontakt med selgeren igjen. “Det har vært noen utrolig tøffe dager, men det ser ut til å gå bra med ham heldigvis.” 

Selgeren smiler, lettet. “Det er godt å høre.” 

“Men mannen min må fortsatt ha en seng selv om drømmesengen ryker i denne omgangen. Skadene hans gjør det vanskelig å nå soverommet vårt i andre etasje for en periode.” Even sukker tungt. “Har du en billig enkeltseng på lager?” 

“Vent litt.”

Selgeren snur på hælen og piler bortover gulvet. Even følger henne med øynene, ser hun forsvinner bak en reol. Filip setter seg på kanten av sengen, tett inntil Even, prikker ham forsiktig på låret. 

"P-pappa?" 

Even snur hodet og møter to urolige øyne. "Ja?" 

“G-går det bra pappa?"

Even smiler litt halvhjertet og stryker Filip på kinnet. "Jada. Jeg er bare litt stressa og sliten, men du trenger ikke uroe deg.”

“Men du g-gråter jo…” Stemmen til Filip skjelver.

Even legger armene rundt Filip og kysser ham i håret. “Det går bra lille venn, jeg lover deg.” 

De blir sittende på kanten av senga og vente på at den kvinnelige selgeren skal komme tilbake, men hun kommer ikke. Det er litt rart og Even reiser seg, kikker rundt seg, men hun er som sunket i jorden. 

Plutselig ser han henne. Hun kommer pilende bortover gulvet, kjører slalom mellom sengene og stanser foran ham med hektisk røde kinn.

“Unnskyld at jeg ble så lenge borte.”

“Det går fint.”

“Jeg fikk så vondt av det du fortalte om mannen din at jeg måtte ta en ny prat med sjefen min.”

“Åh.” 

Selgerens smil brer seg. “Og du skal få utstillingsmodellen til nedsatt pris.”

Evens øyne vider seg ut. Han tror nesten ikke det han hører. “E-er det sant?”

“Ja. Etter en lang prat med sjefen ble han til slutt enig med meg.” Selgeren rødmer. “Vi har jo faktisk gjort en feil her i butikken med merking av riktig seng på tilbud.” 

Tårene lar seg ikke stoppe. De kommer i rekordfart, fyller opp øynene og triller nedover Evens kinn. 

“Tusen, tusen takk! Nå har du reddet sommeren til mannen min og meg.”

“Så hyggelig. Det er det ikke hver dag man får muligheten til å gjøre det.”

Selgeren ler hjertelig og ber Even bli med bort til kassa. Han betaler for senga og avtaler å hente den i morgen til tross for at han verken har bil eller tilhenger. Even takker på nytt for utmerket service og lover å anbefale butikken til alle han kjenner før han griper tak i Filips hånd og går ut. 

“Pappa? Pappa!” Filip drar i Evens hånd, får ham til å stoppe. 

“Hva er det Filip?”

Filip ser opp på ham med urolige øyne. “Er du helt sikker på at det går bra?”

Even puster ut, nikker. “Jada. Det ble bare litt mye der inne.” Han prøver å smile, for nå har han kjøpt drømmesenga og han skal sove tett inntil Isak hele sommeren, men det blir litt halvveis. Hodet og nakken verker som besatt, og han er altfor sliten til at klokka bare er halv tolv. Even griper tak i Filips hånd. “Kom nå, så drar vi hjem.”

Filip rister på hodet. “Nei!”

Øynene til Even glir igjen mens han sakte teller til fem inni seg. Hva skjer nå? Først nektet Filip være med og nå vil han ikke hjem. Han har verken tid eller ork til flere problemer om han skal få unna alle gjøremålene på lista før Isak kommer hjem. 

“Jeg synes vi skal dra på McDonalds og kjøpe milkshake. Jeg…” 

“Filip…”

“Hysj pappa!” Filips panne furer seg, men folden glatter seg ut og smilet er tilbake når Even lukker munnen. “Det er bare det at jeg føler meg alltid mye bedre og gladere etter å ha drukket milkshake og jeg tenkte kanskje du også vil gjøre det.” 

Even begynner å le. Han kjenner varmen fra Filips hjerte omslutter hans eget. Filip er den klokeste og mest omsorgsfulle syvåring han vet om. Hvordan kan han si nei til ham? Even løfter opp Filip som kranser armene rundt ham, dytter nesa si mot hans og kysser ham på panna.

“Hvem sier vel nei til milkshake?”

“Ingen?” Filip ser håpefullt på ham. 

“Helt riktig!” Even kysser ham på nytt, kjenner han trenger noe mer enn bare milkshake. “Skal vi dele en stor fries i tillegg?”

"Kan vi det?" 

"Ja, det synes jeg vi har fortjent nå."

Filips smil og gledesrop løfter munnvikene opp i et smil og den gode, varme klemmen som følger, tar brodden av det verste stresset. 

"Jeg elsker deg Filip."

"Jeg elsker deg og pappa."

.

Når de kommer hjem igjen, fyker Filip opp trappa og inn på rommet sitt til legobyen sin. Even setter seg på trappa på terrassen med gjøre lista i hånda. Høyrebeinet rister lett mens han kikker på gjørelista i hånda. Even kan ikke stryke senga av gjørelista ennå, for han vet ennå ikke hvordan han skal få fraktet den hjem.

Even sukker tungt og hever blikket. Gresset er høyt, hekken likeså. Og plommetreet ser dødt ut. Hagen ser i grunn ganske shabby ut. Han dytter tankene til side samtidig som han bretter sammen arket, stapper det ned i lomma på shortsen og fikler frem mobilen. Han har viktigere ting å konsentrere seg om. 

**🔥 Gutta krutt 🔥**

**Even**

Jeg har kjøpt ny seng til Isak og meg på A-møbler. 

Har dere lyst å hjelpe meg med og hente den og rydde ut av kontoret?

Jeg tilbyr pizza og øl som betaling. 

**Magnus**

Ny seng på kontoret???

**Even**

Vi trengte ny seng, men jeg vil ikke at Isak skal gå opp trappene til andre etasje.

I hvert fall ikke før ribbeinsbruddet er helet.

Så setter den på kontoret til han er bedre. Men må rydde der for å få plass.

**Magnus**

Aha. Smart!

Hjemmelaget pizza eller takeaway?

**Jonas**

Dealbreaker Mags? 😅

**Even**

Hadde tenkt å kjøpe…

**Magnus**

Crap! Den hvite pizzaen din med spekeskinke og ruccola er i verdensklasse! Bedre enn alt du får kjøpt 🤩

**Jonas**

Se han smisker 😂

 **Magnus**

🖕 Jonas. 

**Even**

Okei… jeg skal se om jeg får tid til å lage den. 

**Magnus**

Takkass! 😁 Jeg kommer! Når?

**Jonas**

Skoleavslutning med Maja og Mikkel i kveld, men kan i morgen. 

**Even**

I morgen er perfekt.

Tror Isak kommer hjem på søndag. 

**Magnus**

Bra dere har badet i 1. etg. Så blir det enklere for Isak.

**Even**

Sjeleglad for det. Det blir stress nok. 

**Jonas**

Spesielt siden vaskerommet er oppe for nå må du ta deg av all klesvasken... 😅

Vet ikke hvem av dere det blir mest stress for? 😬

**Magnus**

Hahaha. 🤣

Issy kommer til å klage på sur lukt på klærne.

**Even**

Haha. 

Det får han bare venne seg til. 

**Magnus**

Lykke til med det! 

**Jonas**

Dream on… 

**Even**

Kan jeg låne tilhengeren din Mags?

**Magnus**

Selvfølgelig. Men Vilde har bilen i morgen… 

**Jonas**

Vi tar min bil. 

Men når skal vi komme Issy?

**Even**

Må hente senga før de stenger.

Sånn 11 ish?

Eller er det for tidlig?

**Jonas**

Passer perfekt. 

Er hos deg ca. kvart på Mags. 

**Magnus**

Helt i orden for meg. 

Sees i morgen! 

**Even**

Tusen millioner, trillioner takk! Dere er de beste! ❤

Ikke si noe til Isak om senga. Det skal være en overraskelse!

**Magnus:**

Så klart vi er 😎

🤐

**Jonas**

**_💖_**

Varme tårer renner nedover kinnet. Even puster ut og det føles som en ti kilo tung bør forsvinner fra skuldrene hans i samme åndedrag. Han lener seg tilbake, legger hodet mot det harde tregulvet, kikker opp på den blå himmelen og smiler. 

Nå må han bare få Isak trygt hjem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke alltid lett å være Even med mye å gjøre og Filip som er vanskelig. Godt man har supre venner og en sønn som innerst inne bare er snill og god, ikke sant?
> 
> Tusen takk for fine tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapittel. Det varmer. 💖  
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå. Hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	8. Hemmelighetskremmerier

Døra til gymsalen glir igjen. Det klirrer i nøkkelknippet til Louise når hun låser og putter nøkkelen i de lyse penbuksene. Hun snur seg smilende mot Even.

"Det gikk vel bra, synes du ikke?"

"Det gikk kjempefint. Elevene var kjempeflinke. Tusen takk nok en gang for at du organiserte hele avslutningen." 

"Det skulle bare mangle Even. Tenker du har hatt nok å stri de siste dagene."

"Uten tvil." Even puster ut og drar hånda gjennom håret. "Det har vært kjempetøffe dager."

Louise legger hånda på Evens skulder

"Vil du ha med resten av kaka? Så kan du overraske Isak etterpå."

"Isak elsker gulrotkake, og jeg tar den gjerne med til ham, men sikker på at Sara ikke blir grinete når du ikke tar med resten av kaka hjem? Jeg har hørt gravidhormoner kan være ganske brutale."

Louise ler hjertelig. "Det kan jeg skrive under på. Men det er kokosboller hun craver, ikke gulrotkake." 

"Åja." Even smiler. "Men da tar jeg med restene jeg. Tusen takk, Louise."

De går inn på skolekjøkkenet, finner en plastbolle med lokk og fyller den med kake før de låser og går ut. Even skal til å si hadet når Louise tilbyr seg å kjøre ham til sykehuset. Han vet det er en omvei for henne og ville normalt takket pent nei, men han er for sliten til diskusjonen han vet kommer. For Louise har et hjerte av gull og vil insistere på å gjøre det. Så han bare nikker og følger henne bort til bilen. 

Klokka er nesten halv ti når Even går inn døra på Ullevål. Stegene er tunge og han gjesper uavbrutt. Strengt tatt burde han bare dratt hjem og lagt seg, men Isak trenger virkelig ørepluggene. Og når han kjenner etter, trenger han Isak like mye. 

Det ligger en uåpnet melding på telefonen og når Even åpner den, møter han Filips plirende øyne, en kledelig brun melkebart og sjokoladebrune tenner. Smilet brer seg og han svarer kjapt på meldinga. 

**Eskild the Guru**

[bilde av Filip]

_Filip insisterte på å lage sjokolademelken selv… (ble nesten sjokoladegrøt)_

_Tomt for o’boy btw…_

**_haha. Tviler ikke._ **

**_Ser ut som han koser seg._ **

**_Tusen millioner takk for at du og Torben stiller opp som barnevakt på kort varsel._ **

Det sier pling og heisdøra åpner seg. Han tar et par steg til siden og en mann i rullestol ruller ut. Han går så inn, trykker på knappen opp til andre etasje, slipper ut et et lite stønn og lener hodet og kroppen mot heisveggen mens han fortsetter samtalen med Eskild. 

_Bare hyggelig, Even._

_Vi digger Filip, det vet du jo!_

**_Vet det ❤_ **

**_Filip digger dere også._ **

**_Gikk det greit med legging?_ **

_Ja, han sovnet for litt over en time siden._

_Det ble litt senere enn planlagt... vår feil!_

**_Det går fint._ **

**_Han kan sove lenge i morgen._ **

_Tar gjerne flere barnevaktoppdrag de neste dagene om det er nødvendig._

_Ikke vær redd for å spørre!_

**_Takk, skal si i fra om det blir aktuelt._ **

**_Nå må jeg nesten legge vekk telefonen._ **

_Den er grei. Torben hilser._

_Hils Issy._

Isak sitter og fikler med ipaden når Even kommer. Han lyser opp idet blikkene deres møtes og legger ipaden på nattbordet. Even runder kanten på senga, tar et langt skritt fremover og bøyer seg mot Isak, kysser ham ømt mens hånda kranser nakken hans.

“Hei, elskling.”

“Hei, kjære.” Isak smiler mot munnen hans og kysser ham tilbake. “Så rask du var.”

“Louise kjørte meg.” Even gir ham enda et kyss. “Hun ba meg hilse. Jeg har forresten med rester av gulrotkaka hun lagde til avslutningen.”

“Så hyggelig. Takk.” 

Even drar en stol inntil senga og setter seg. Posen med kake plassere han på nattbordet og ørepluggene legger han i skuffen. Han strekker ut armen og Isak griper tak hånda hans, stryker over gifteringen med med tommelen og smiler mykt til ham. 

"Gikk avslutningen bra?"

"Ja." Even nikker og forteller kort om det som skjedde. Om sangene og dansen til elevene, talen fra foreldrekontaktene og den han selv holdt.

"Glad du var der helt til det slutta?"

"Veldig. Det var så hyggelig å kunne ta et skikkelig farvel med ungene. Takk for at du overtalte meg." Evens smil glir over i en gjesp. "Men hvordan har du hatt det i dag da?"

"Det var veldig hyggelig å ha besøk av Eskild, men resten av dagen har ikke vært så spennende. Det går for det meste i det samme. Lesing, netflix og en del soving. Ja, også har jeg øvd på å bruke krykkene."

"Gikk det bra da?"

"Det gikk greit, men det er slitsomt for armene."

"Det kan jeg tenke meg." Even stryker opp og ned Isaks arm. "Men du har vel ikke hatt vondt?"

"Jeg har fått masse smertestillende, så har ikke hatt så mye vondt. Men det har gjort meg døsen i hele dag og det er så slitsomt. Hva med deg da, er du sliten?”

“Veldig.” Even slipper ut et gjesp. “Det har gått i ett i hele dag.” 

“Det kan jeg tenke meg. Fikk du vært på Ikea?”

Even ser spørrende på Isak. “Ikea? Hva mener du?” 

Isak hever øyenbrynene, “Du skulle jo kjøpe seng på Ikea?”

“Åh ja. Seng.” Even ler lett og kjenner seg plutselig helt varm innvendig. “Sorry, jeg er ikke helt med. Det har som sagt gått i ett i hele dag. Men ja… jeg kom meg på Ikea og fikk kjøpt en rimelig enkeltseng til deg."

“Så bra.”

“Det hadde vært bedre om vi kunne ha sovet sammen.”

"Jah." Isaks lille sukk glir over i et smil. "Men jeg slipper å sove på sofaen og få kink i nakken i det minste.” 

Isaks ler kort og Even kjenner et snev av dårlig samvittighet for å holde den nye dobbeltsenga hemmelig. Men han elsker å overraske Isak, tror det vil bli en spesielt øyeblikk og velger å ikke si noe. 

“Hvordan går det med nakken din forresten?” spør Isak. 

Even ruller på hodet og slipper ut noen halvhøye grynt. “Den er fortsatt vond.”

“La meg massere deg litt.” 

Even legger hodet forsiktig oppå dyna og Isak masserer både nakken og skuldrene. Fingrene treffer de såre punktene og selv om det ikke er noen mirakelkur på nakken hans, føler Even seg litt bedre når Isak er ferdig. Han vrir hodet fra side til side før han bøyer seg mot Isak og kysser ham.

"Takk, elskling. Det var godt." 

"Så fint, det er godt å kunne gjøre litt nytte for seg fra sykesenga." 

Even slipper ut en langtrukket gjesp. 

“Det er på tide at du kommer deg hjem og legger deg, kjære.”

Even rister på hodet. "Jeg har ikke lyst å dra riktig ennå. Kan vi ikke prate litt mer sammen?"

"Om hva da?"

"Alt og ingenting.”

“Alt og ingenting?” 

“Ja, sånn vi gjør når vi legger oss tidlig og ligger tett under dyna. Det er så altfor lenge siden sist."

Isak skakker hodet og flirer. “Det er ikke _så_ lenge siden da. Bare fem dager.”

“Det er seks for på søndag sovnet du før jeg fikk pusset ferdig tennene.”

“Okei”, Isak himler med øynene, “seks da.”

“Det føles som en evighet og jeg savner det.” 

Isak smiler mykt og griper Evens hånd. “Jeg savner det også elskling, men jeg tror du trenger å sove.”

Even stryker over Isaks giftering og låser blikket hans. “Jeg trenger deg mer.”

Isak smiler mykt og begynner å fortelle om Stockholmsturen. Han legger ut om seminaret og presentasjonen han holdt, sightseeingen og middagene de spiste ute mens Even stiller spørsmål. Den første utenlandstur sommeren 93 kommer til tankene hos begge. De feiret åpenheten rundt deres kjærlighet med en tur til Stockholm, og smilene brer seg etter hvert som minnene strømmer til. 

Klokken er blitt nesten elleve. Even gjesper uavbrutt og klarer knapt holde øynene åpne. Isak lener seg mot ham og stryker ham på kinnet.

"Nå _må_ du komme deg hjem elskling. Hvis ikke sovner du i stolen."

"Jeg skal det. Tror jammen jeg unner meg en taxi.”

“Gjør det du.”

Even gnir seg i panna med fingrene. “Det har vært litt mye i dag.”

“Det ser jeg.” Isak klemmer Evens hånd og låser blikket hans. “I morgen sover du så lenge du vil. Kan du love meg det?”

Even slipper ut et lett sukk. “Det har jeg ikke tid til.”

“Jeg vet du har mye å gjøre, men det meste kan vente.” Isaks stemme er bestemt. “Jeg driter i om badet er rent eller ikke. Det som betyr noe er at du ikke sliter deg helt ut før jeg kommer hjem.”

Even vet innerst inne at han aldri trenger å presse kroppen til å gjøre mer enn den orker. Men noen ganger glemmer han og tenker han _må_ klare alt, samme hva. Isak stryker tommelen over håndryggen, og Even smiler mykt til ham. 

“Okei. Jeg lover.” Han lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham gjentatte ganger. “Jeg gjør én eller to ting.” Til tross for den litt dårlige samvittigheten over å holde den nye dobbeltsenga skjult, kiler det forsiktig i magen av å tenke på hva han skal i morgen. 

.

Sola skinner fra skyfri himmel og temperaturen har sneket seg godt over tjue grader. Even står foran huset og guider Jonas, bilen og tilhengeren inn på gårdsplassen mens Magnus og Filip sitter på trappa og følger med. 

Spenningshodepinen som har fulgt ham de siste dagene, har endelig sluppet taket litt, men han er fortsatt tung i kroppen og sliten. Å legge seg ned å hvile er intet alternativ. Kontoret må ryddes om senga skal få plass. Bøker, permer og oppbevaringsbokser må bæres opp på soverommet og bokhyllene må flyttes ut i garasjen. 

“Hjelper du oss Filip?” Even møter Filips blikk.

Filip stønner høylytt. “Må jeg? Jeg har lyst å bygge lego.” 

“Nei, du må ikke, sier Even, “men det hadde vært veldig hyggelig og jeg tror pappa blir utrolig glad om han vet du har hjulpet til.” 

"Nå leker vi leke en lek," sier Jonas og fanger Filips oppmerksomhet. "Den som klarer flest turer opp på soverommet vinner hundre kroner."

Filip måper. “Hundre kroner?”

“Jepp.” Jonas smiler. “Er du med?”

"Jaaa!” Filip løper mot kontoret og roper. “Jeg skal greie tjue ganger!”

"Jeg tar lett tretti turer," ler Magnus og følger etter ham, “og da vinner jeg hundrelappen.”

"Ne-hei. Bare vent å se, for jeg er supersterk!" 

Filip kommer ut av kontoret med en stor plastboks mellom hendene. Han puster og peser, mister nesten grepet om boksen, men presser leppene sammen og tar et bedre grep. Even klapper ham på hodet og forteller ham at han er sterk før han tusler inn på kontoret for å fylle en stor pose med bøker. 

De kommer raskt ut av tellinga på antall turer opp trappa og når hyllene til slutt er tomme og bært ut i garasjen, gir de seieren til Filip som svarer med å jublende hoppe opp og ned. 

Mens Jonas og Magnus går ut for å ta bære inn senga, sniker Even seg inn på kjøkkenet for å starte på pizzaen. Filip kommer inn på kjøkkenet og hjelper ham. Midt i eltinga av pizzadeigen hører han et “ay” og når han snur seg, står Magnus i døråpningen med Jonas like bak ham. 

“Jasså?” Magnus vipper hodet bakover, “sniker du deg unna den tyngste jobben?”

“Dust!” Even himler med øynene. “Noen har krevd hjemmelaget pizza for å hele tatt gjøre noe og den lager seg ikke selv.” 

“Burn!” Jonas ler så krøllene rister. 

“Sant det!” Magnus begynner å le og hiver hendene i været. “Hadde helt glemt pizzaen! Sorry.”

“Bare bær inn resten, så er vi skuls.” 

“Ja, sjef!” Magnus saluterer Even. “Pizza blir digg da!”

.

Senga er endelig på plass og på kjøkkenbordet står det to rykende ferske pizzaer. Jonas og Magnus har hver sin øl i hånda mens Even og Filip deler en cola. Alle er sulten og pizzastykkene forsvinner en etter en mens skravla går livlig rundt bordet. 

“Tusen takk for hjelpa gutter.” 

“Det skulle bare mangle.” Jonas smiler.

“Ja, herregud. Du er jo den første som stiller opp når noen trenger det,” istemmer Magnus. 

“Etter nesten to dager med konstant stress kan jeg endelig slappe av litt.”

“Det er bra,” sier Jonas og tar en slurk av ølen. “Skal dere på sykehuset etterpå?”

“Vi har ikke avtalt noe, men jeg har veldig lyst. I hvert fall nå som senga er på plass.”

Jonas tar en ny slurk av ølen. “Du kan jo bare låne bilen, jeg får jo ikke kjørt hjem uansett.” 

“Og så kan du kjøre meg og tilhengeren hjem først,” foreslår Magnus med et glis om munnen.

Jonas gjør det veldig enkelt å besøke Isak. Selv med en tur innom Magnus for å sette fra seg tilhengeren, vil det ta kortere tid enn å ta offentlig transport. Og femten minutter i bil skal han klare for å se mannen sin. 

“Hva sier du Filip? Skal vi dra å besøke pappa?” 

"Må vi?" 

Even hever øyenbrynene. "Vil du ikke besøke pappa?"

"Joda, men det er så kjedelig på sykehuset. Vi må være så stille og så kan vi ikke finne på noe."

"Sånn er det på sykehus," sier Jonas.

"Kan vi ikke bare være hjemme?” Filip folder hendene. “Vææær så snill, pappa."

"Men Filip da..." Even låser blikket hans. “Tenk hvor kjedelig det er for pappa. Han er jo på sykehuset helt alene, uten noen å prate med, og må ligge i senga nesten hele dagen."

“Kan han ikke prate med hun som ligger ved siden av han?” spør Filip fort. “Det hadde jeg gjort.” 

“Det hadde du vel.” Magnus ler. 

“Ikke alle er like glad i å prate med fremmede som deg," følger Jonas opp. 

“Pappa er litt mer reservert når det kommer til folk han ikke kjenner,” skyter Even inn.

Magnus snur seg mot Filip og fanger blikket hans. “Tenk om du ble syk og måtte ligge i senga en hel dag uten at noen kom opp til deg. Det hadde vel ikke vært noe gøy?” 

Filip blir stille. Han tar en bit av pizzaen og tygger sakte. Panna rynker seg og Even ser han tenker fælt, sånn som han ofte gjør han blir utfordret. 

“Det hadde vært veldig kjedelig.” 

"Sånn er det for pappa om vi ikke besøker ham. Men jeg skjønner du synes det er kjedelig der. Hva om vi tar med boka di, så kan du og pappa lese sammen?"

Filip lyser opp. "Jaaa, det vil jeg!" Han sklir av stolen og løper ut av kjøkkenet. Trampene er harde opp trappa, forsvinner litt før de blir sterke igjen og han kommer susende tilbake med boka i hånda. "Jeg er klar."

"Ikke helt, du må spise opp først. Og jeg må ringe og gi beskjed om at vi kommer."

Even reiser seg og begynner å lete etter telefonen sin. Når han finner den på benken ute i gangen, ser han tre tapte anrop og flere uleste meldinger fra Isak hvor han sier han kjeder seg og vil prate.

Even har helt glemt å se på telefonen de siste timene. Den dårlige samvittigheten kommer krypende og han ringer kjapt opp Isak. 

"Hei Evi."

"Hei, elskling. Sorry for at jeg ikke har tatt telefonen eller svart på meldingene dine. Jeg har ikke hørt at du har ringt."

"Det går bra… jeg bare kjeder meg og ville skravle litt. Men hvis du er opptatt, så kan vi ringes senere.”

“Neida, jeg hadde faktisk tenkt å ringe deg nå.” 

“Åja, så fint. Hva har du holdt på med?"

"Eh…" Evens kinn rødner og han blir stille. "Klippet plenen og… litt forskjellig småting."

“Okei.”

Even går inn på kjøkkenet igjen, signaliserer til gutta at han snakker med Isak. De ber ham hilse og Even nikker. 

"Det støyer sånn i bakgrunnen. Har du besøk?"

"Jonas og Magnus er innom en tur og spiser pizza. De hilser."

"Åh. Så koselig." Isak kremter. "Hjemmelaget pizza?"

"Mm. Hvit pizza til oss og skinkepizza til Filip."

"Det høres godt ut." Isak stilner et øyeblikk. "Her har det vært torsk og poteter. Fisken var altfor salt og potetene smakte rart, så jeg spiste ikke så mye…" Han slipper ut et lite sukk.

"Så kjipt da. Er du sulten?"

"Ja, litt. Men det blir vel kveldsmat etterhvert. Får spise noen brødskiver med gulost da." 

“Du kan glemme de brødskivene. Gutta har ikke spist opp all pizzaen, så Filip og jeg tar med oss restene og kommer på besøk snart. Det var derfor jeg ringte. Jeg skal jage dem ut hvert øyeblikk.” 

"Dere må ikke det da. Jeg klarer meg til i morgen når dere kommer å henter meg."

"Jeg vet det, men vi har veldig lyst å komme. Ikke sant, Filip?” 

“Jaaaaaa!” Filip piler bort til Even og roper mot telefonen. “Pappa sa vi kunne lese sammen og jeg gleder meg sånn!”

“Hørte du det?” Even ler. 

“Ja,” ler Isak, “jeg glede meg jeg òg. Dagen i dag har vært dørgende kjedelig, så det blir utrolig fint med besøk fra dere. Takk elskling.”

“Vi kommer snart, elskling. Skal bare kjøre gutta hjem først.”

.

Klokka er nesten åtte når Even og Filip kommer hjem fra sykehuset. De skravlet i lenge, en god stund alle tre og så bare ham og Isak mens Filip spilte på mobilen. I tillegg leste Isak og Filip i boka om universet mens Even satt og hørte på.

Filip er trøtt og klar for å legge seg, og Even velger å gjøre det samme. I morgen er en ny dag og han må forholdsvis tidlig opp for å hente Isak. De går inn badet sammen, pusser tenna og kler av seg. 

“Har du lyst å sove i den nye senga sammen med meg i kveld Filip?” 

“Jaaaa!”

“Så fint da. Ta med deg bamsen din og bli med ned.”

Filip løper inn på rommet sitt og når Even møter han på kontoret etter å ha slukket alle lysene og låst utgangsdøra, har han fire bamser i favnen sin. Og en bok så klart. Filip elsker å bli lest for. Han hopper opp i senga med bamsene og legger boka foran Even. 

“Kan du lese pappa?”

“Du leste jo sammen med pappa i sta. Kan vi ikke heller prate litt sammen før vi slukker lyset?” 

Filip rynker på nesa og kikker på Even. “Om hva da?”

“Hva som helst. Noe du har lyst å snakke om. Du bestemmer.”

“Hmmm.”

Even legger boka på skrivepulten bak senga og snur seg mot Filip som taust kryper under dyna sammen med bamsene. Han legger ugla og Teddy på den ene siden mens pandabjørnen og den fargesprakende enhjørningen blir liggende tett inntil ham på den andre siden. 

“Blir det kake i morgen når pappa kommer hjem?”

“Nei…" Even nøler, "det har jeg ikke tenkt på.”

“Vi bør lage fest for pappa! Feire at han kommer hjem fra sykehuset. Og da _mååå_ vi ha kake.” 

Filip legger ivrig ut om ballonger, plakater, krone i papp og baking av kake. Han snakker fort, nesten to hundre ord i minuttet og Even får så vidt med seg hva han sier. Even er sliten og har egentlig planlagt en rolig morgen før de henter Isak, men har ikke hjerte til å si nei når Filip er så entusiastisk. 

“Det var en god idé. Så klart vi må ha fest.”

“YAY!” Filip smiler bredt. “Da skal jeg stå opp kjempetidlig og lage plakat med hjerter på til pappa.”

“Da kommer han til å bli kjempeglad.”

“Det håper jeg òg. Kan vi lage sjokoladekake?” 

“Kanskje. Jeg må sjekke hva vi har av ingredienser først.” 

Filip snur seg over på siden og dunker Evens skulder gjentatte ganger med hånda. “Gjør det nå pappa! Vær så snill! Og så må du se om vi har ballonger for ellers må vi på butikken og kjøpe det i morgen tidlig.” 

“Det er søndag i morgen, Filip. Vi får ikke kjøpt ballonger da.”

“Å neiiii!” Filip gaper. “Da måååå vi ha ballonger!” 

Even reiser seg sakte, går først inn på kjøkkenet og sjekker hva de har i matskapet før han tar turen opp på soverommet for å lete etter ballonger og ting å lage plakater av. Blant hauger med bøker og gjennomsiktige oppbevaringsbokser finner han både tykt papir og ballonger, og tusler fornøyd ned til Filip igjen. 

“Fant du ballonger? Fant du det?”

“Vi har alt vi trenger.”

Filips ansikt sprekker opp i et gedigent smil. “Hurra!” 

Even kryper under dyna med et smil om munnen. 

“Åååh. Jeg gleder meg sånn til i morgen. Kan vi slokke lyset nå? Jeg vil skynde meg å sove så det fort blir morgen.” Filip lukker øynene og trekker dyna opp mot haka.

Iveren til Filip gjør Even varm om hjertet. “Klart vi kan slukke lyset.” Han lener seg mot Filip og pakker dyna ekstra godt rundt ham før han kysser ham på panna. “God natt lille venn.”

Filip åpner øynene og møter Evens blikk. “Bamsene må også få nattakos.” 

Even smiler og gir hver av bamsene et lite nuss før han slukker skrivebordslampa bak dem og kysser Filip på nytt. 

“Natta pappa.”

“Natta Filipvennen. Jeg er umåtelig glad i deg.”

Filip snur seg mot Even og hvisker. “Hva betyr umåtelig?” 

“Det betyr veldig eller kjempemye.”

“Da er jeg umåtelig glad i deg og pappa.”

Even kryper nærmere Filip, legger hånda ved siden av hodet hans og lar fingrene forsvinne inn i de lyse krøllene. Han koser med håret hans, akkurat sånn som Filip elsker. Små, knapt lydhøre koselyder siver ut av den halvåpne munnen hans. 

I morgen er det Isaks tur tenker Even med et smil om munnen og kjenner det kribler deilig i magen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er vel greit med litt hvite løgner når man skal overrske mannen sin med ny seng? Tror du Isak blir glad? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Spent på hva dere tenker nå og hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	9. Hjem kjære hjem

_Du hører på P4. Klokken nærmer seg elleve og straks er det nyheter, men først kommer Queen og Radio Gaga._

Even svinger inn på nærmeste ledige parkeringsplass og stopper bilen. Smilet brer seg som det _alltid_ gjør når Freddie Mercury synger og han skrur opp volumet på radioen, trommer fingrene mot rattet mens han synger med for full hals helt til sangen fader ut og nyhetene starter. 

Den lille timeouten gjør godt, for det har vært en hektisk morgen. I tillegg til å skifte sengetøy, sette på klesvask og spise frokost ute på terrassen, har Even og Filip bakt kake, lagd “velkommen hjem” plakat, blåst opp utallige ballonger og pyntet inngangspartiet. 

Sommerfuglene som har svirret rundt i Evens mage hele morgenen tar flere ekstra saltoer på vei opp til avdelingen der Isak ligger, og når han ser skiltet med rom 402 går smilet nesten rundt. 

Endelig skal han få ta med seg Isak hjem. 

Even åpner døra og går med sjumilssteg bort til enden av rommet. Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et bredt smil når blikkene deres møtes. 

“Hei, kjære.”

“Hei, elskling.” Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham.

“Hvor er Filip?”

“Hos Nikolai”, sier Even og setter seg. “Han kom og spurte om de skulle leke sammen. Jeg sa han kunne bli med Nikolai hjem i stedet for å bli med hit. Så henter jeg ham når jeg leverer bilen.”

“Har du lånt bilen til Bent-Ove?”

“Ja.” Even begynner å le. “Herregud, du skulle sett meg når jeg skulle dra. Jeg sto med reservenøklene i hånda og stirret på den tomme garasjen uten å skjønne noen verdens ting. Et øyeblikk lurte jeg på om bilen var stjålet.” 

“Du altså.”

“Heldigvis fikk jeg låne bil.”

“Det var bra da.” Isaks smil glir over i en alvorlig mine. “Men det hadde jo vært tusen ganger bedre om bilen faktisk var stjålet enn at jeg krasjet med en fuckings elgokse og nesten totalvrake den.” 

“Helt enig.” Even reiser seg lener seg mot Isak, legger hånda i nakken hans og kysser ham ømt på munnen. “Men bilen er i grunn ikke så viktig. Du er heldigvis ikke totalvraket.” Han kysser Isak på nytt og setter seg igjen.

“Det føles litt sånn innimellom.”

“Det skjønner jeg godt.” 

Isak dytter vekk dyna, svinger beina sakte til siden og setter seg på kanten av senga. Han kniper igjen øynene mens små stønn siver ut av ham og fingrene stryker over ribbeina. 

“Vondt?”

“Jah.”

“Vil du ha smertestillende?”

“Nei, det går fint. Jeg venter til vi kommer hjem.”

“Okei.” Even smiler. “Gleder du deg til å sove hjemme igjen?”

“Det blir bra å komme hjem i hvertfall.”

“Men ikke å sove i din egen seng?”

Skuldrene til Isak synker og haka hans faller mot brystet. Han tar et skarpt innpust, slipper ut et høylytt “au” og gnir tommelen på innsiden av håndflata. En uro spretter frem og fester seg i Evens mage. Han trekker stolen nærmere Isak og griper hendene hans, stryker og klemmer.

“Hva er det elskling?”

“Nei, altså…” Isak løfter hodet og stirrer lenge på Even før han til slutt åpner munnen. “J-jeg har gruet meg masse til det med sovingen hjemme siden vi ikke skal sove sammen. Du vet jo jeg sover jo aller best sammen med deg.” Stemme er skjør, den skjelver litt. “Jeg er redd jeg ikke kommer til å sove så bra de neste ukene.” 

Klumpen i magen vokser. Han skakker på hodet. “Åh Isakmin. Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe om dette før?” 

"Fordi…" Isak svelger, “du har hatt nok å tenke på. Med jobb, Filip, alt du har måtte ordne og bare det å være her. Jeg ville ikke gi deg enda mer å bekymre deg for.” 

Even reiser seg og setter seg ved siden av Isak i senga, legger armen rundt skuldra hans og trekker ham inntil seg.

"Elskling, du _må_ forteller meg om sånne ting. Alltid, uansett."

"Ja, men… det har vært ekstra mye på deg nå… jeg ser det på deg.” 

“Det hjelper ikke. Hvis ikke du er ærlig med meg, så vil jeg gå rundt å bekymre meg for at du har det vanskelig uten at du sier ifra. Og det er enda verre.”

"Jah." Isak lukker øynene og sukker dypt, slipper ut et “aah!”. “Unnskyld, Even. Håper du ikke er sint på meg."

Even kysser Isaks skulder. “Jeg er mest lei meg. Og jævlig irritert på meg selv…” han slipper luft ut mellom leppene, “for jeg har ikke vært helt ærlig med deg heller og det angrer jeg skikkelig på nå.” 

“Åh?” Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Hva mener du?”

“Jeg var ikke på Ikea og kjøpte seng til deg på torsdag.”

“Neivel?” Isaks panne rynker seg. “Må jeg sove på sofaen?”

“Nei, nei!" Even rister på hodet. "Vi skal sove sammen.” Et lite smil krøller seg i munnvikene hans. “Jeg var på A-møbler og kjøpte senga vi har sett på.”

Isaks øyne vider seg ut. “Men? Hæ? Hvordan? V-vi har jo ikke råd til den.”

“Jeg fikk den til nedsatt pris.”

“Men… men… hvor har du satt senga? Det er jo ikke plass til en dobbeltseng på kontoret.”

"Hvis du tømmer halve rommet blir det plass. Jonas og Magnus hjalp meg i går. Hyllene satt vi i garasjen mens kontorstolene og stålampa plasserte vi på soverommet sammen med alle bøkene og plastboksene våre. Hjelpes meg, jeg hadde glemt hvor mange bøker vi har.” Even ler. “Det er et salig kaos der oppe, men det gjør ikke noe. Det som betyr noe er at vi får sove sammen.” 

Tårer veller opp i Isaks øyne, renner sakte nedover kinnet hans. Even griper tak i hendene hans, klemmer og stryker varsomt over den glatte huden.

“Men elskling, ikke gråt.”

“Jeg er bare så vanvittig glad.” Isak snufser og tørker tårer med håndbaken. “Og lettet.”

“Unnskyld for at jeg holdt det hemmelig for deg. Jeg hadde bare så lyst å overraske deg, men jeg ser jo nå hvor vanvittig dum den idéen var.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Den var jo ikke det.”

“Jo, det var den! Etter tretti år sammen burde jeg ha skjønt at det kunne bli et problem for deg å sove alene og sagt det med en gang.”

“Joa, kanskje… men jeg kunne også ha fortalt deg at jeg gruet meg til det. Da hadde jo du fortalt om senga med en gang.” 

“Jeg hadde det.”

Isak snur hodet samtidig som han legger hånda i nakken til Even og presser leppene forsiktig mot hans, kysser ham ømt.

“Kanskje vi var litt dumme begge to?”

“Litt?” Even ler forsiktig og kysser ham tilbake. “Veldig dumme.”

“Veldig dumme,” mumler Isak og kysser ham på nytt mens han fletter fingrene deres. “Hundre prosent ærlighet heretter?” 

“Hundre og tjue prosent.”

Isak hever det ene øyenbrynet. “Hundre og tjue prosent er en umulighet Even. Man kan ikke være litt mer ærlig enn helt ærlig.” 

Even himler med øynene og ler, stjeler samtidig et kyss til. “Smartypants.”

“Din smartypants.” Isak blunker. “Hvor mye var senga satt ned?"

"Egentlig ingenting.” 

Even ler og forteller om besøket på A-Møbler. Det var litt dramatisk da det sto på, men nå i ettertid, når alt har ordnet seg og senga står montert på kontoret, kan han le litt av hele greia. 

"Seriøst?” Isak ser på ham med store øyne. “Gråt du i butikken?"

"Ja…” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg ble bare så vanvittig skuffa og fortvila når senga likevel ikke var tilbud at jeg ikke klarte å holde igjen." 

"Men elskling da..." Isak stryker Even på låret.

Even legger hånda oppå Isak sin. "Heldigvis ordnet det seg.”

“Ja, heldigvis.”

Even reiser seg og snur seg mot Isak, hele tiden mens han holder hånda hans. Det kribler i magen. Smilet brer seg i rekordfart og går fra øre til øre. 

“Nå har jeg veldig lyst å komme meg hjem så du får prøve senga. Den er like god å ligge i som vi trodde. Filip og jeg testa den i natt."

Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. "Sov dere sammen?" 

"Ja." 

"Så koselig."

Even samler sammen tingene til Isak. Han plukker med seg ipaden, lesebrillene og boka hans fra nattbordet og klærne som henger over stolen, legger alt ned i bagen før han går inn på badet og henter toalettmappa hans. Når han kommer tilbake, står Isak ved siden av senga med en krykke i hver hånd. 

"Da er jeg klar for å gå."

“Nei, du skal sitte i rullestolen, ikke bruke krykkene.”

Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Skal jeg vel ikke.”

“Jo, Isak. Det er altfor langt til bilen til at du kan gå den biten. Du har jo aldri brukt krykker før. I tillegg har du har sovet dårlig og er sliten, da kan du falle. Så det er uaktuelt." 

"Pøh!” Isak fnyser og hever øyenbrynene lekent. “Fysioterapauten jeg snakket med i går sa jeg var et naturtalent."

“Isak!” Even ser strengt på ham. “Du er nyoperert. Vær så snill og sett deg.” Han putter toalettmappa i bagen og drar igjen glidelåsen. 

Isak himler med øynene. "Ja vel, _pappa_!"

Even hever det ene øyenbrynet. “Hva sa du?”

“Ja vel, pappa,” gjentar Isak og stikker ut tunga som en femåring. 

Even smalner øynene. “Synd legene ikke kunne gjøre noe med den sassy attituden din når du først var innlagt."

Isak ler. "Dust!"

Even sender ham et slengkyss. “Elsker deg også kjære.”

Even går bort til rullestolen og skyver den bort til senga. Han setter på bremsene og retter på puta i setet før han han hjelper Isak over i stolen. Isak dytter krykkene opp i henda hans. 

"Det er i hvert fall helt uaktuelt å bli dyttet av deg. _Så_ krøplete er jeg ikke." Isaks stemme er bestemt.

Even ler og slenger bagen hans over skuldra. "Greit."

På vei ut av sykehuset forteller Even om den nye senga og hjelpen han fikk av gutta. Jo nærmere parkeringshuset de kommer, jo mindre kommenterer Isak og når de står foran bilen stirrer han rett framfor seg uten å si noen verdens ting. 

Even åpner bildøra for Isak, justerer setet og hjelper ham inn i bilen. Han setter seg bak rattet og snur seg mot Isak. Øynene er lukket og hendene gnis urolig mot hverandre. 

“Går det bra, elskling?”

“Nja…" Isak åpner øynene og snur seg sakte mot Even, "jeg vet ikke helt.” 

“Gruer du deg til bilturen hjem?”

Isak nikker og ser ned på hendene sine. Adamseplet går opp og ned som en jojo. "T-trodde det skulle gå fint, men når jeg så bilen til Jonas, så jeg for meg bilen vår og… og..." Han kniper igjen øynene og puster tungt.

Even strekker ut hånda og griper tak i Isaks, klemmer og stryker håndryggen.

"Skal vi sitte litt før vi drar? Vi kan", Even blunker, "kline litt om du vil."

Isak kikker opp og møter Evens blikk med en kort latter og et lite hoderist. “Det er vel best å bare å få det overstått?” 

“Ja, det er kanskje det?" Even flytter hånda si til Isaks nakke, kjæler ham med fingrene. "Jeg lover å kjøre kjempeforsiktig.”

“Jeg vet du gjør det." Isak smiler forsiktig. "Det er heldigvis ikke så langt hjem.”

"Bare pust med magen. Jeg setter på litt musikk, kanskje det kan distrahere deg litt, få tankene over på noe annet.” 

Even kjører rolig ut av parkeringshuset og ut på veien, sørger for at det ikke blir noen brå oppbremsinger eller situasjoner som kan trigge Isak. Hele tiden mens han gløtter bort på ham og passer på at han har det bra. 

Bilturen går greit og når Even parkerer bilen utenfor huset deres et kvarter senere, slipper Isak ut et lettens sukk og smiler fornøyd. 

Inngangspartiet er dekket av fargerike ballonger og på døra henger en plakat det står “velkommen hjem pappa” på. Bokstavene er store og glitrer, og rundt dem er det tegnet utallige, røde hjerter. Smilet til Isak brer seg og han snur hodet mot Even. 

“Filip insisterte,” sier Even med et smil om munnen. 

“Fine, gode skatten vår.” Isak legger hånda på Evens lår. “Vi må ha gjort noe rett.”

“Vi har gjort mye rett, elskling.”

“Vil du hente ham hos Nikolai? Jeg vil ha ham hjemme nå.”

“Jeg gjør det når jeg leverer bilen, men først vil jeg ha deg litt for meg selv.”

Even hjelper Isak ut av bilen og går ved siden av ham, passer på at han ikke faller mens han humper bortover grusen og opp trappa. Han åpner døra og lar Isak gå først inn. Sommerfuglene i magen virvler opp og begynner å flakse rundt når Even ser enden av senga gjennom den åpne døra til kontoret. Han sniker seg forbi Isak, legger bagen oppå rullestolen i den indre gangen og to lange steg senere står han inne på kontoret. 

Små, repeterende dunk fyller gangen. Isak er litt ustø, og kommer sakte men sikkert etter ham, setter seg på kanten av senga og slipper ut et høyt "ah". 

Even flytter på krykkene, lener dem mot veggen før han griper tak i Isaks skadde bein og varsomt hjelper ham opp i senga. Han plasserer flere myke puter under benet hans, passer på at det ligger høyere enn hjertet, før han kryper opp i senga og legger seg inntil ham. 

Albuen presser ned i madrassen og hånda holder Evens hode og overkropp oppe. Han legger den ledige hånda på brystet til Isak, kiler ham med fingrene. Blikkene deres møtes og han biter seg i leppa. 

"Sååå? Hva synes du?" 

Isak smiler. "Senga er helt perfekt." Han legger hånda på kinnet til Even, trekker ham mot seg og kysser ham. "Akkurat som du er."

"Tror du at du får sove i natt da?"

"Jah", Isaks stemme er bestemt og smilet er på plass, "i natt skal jeg sove godt. Sammen med deg."

.

Filip er mer enn klar for å dra hjem når Even kommer for levere bilen og hente ham. Før de går avtaler Filip å komme tilbake senere for å leke mer med Nikolai. Filip småløper den korte veien hjem og Even er ikke sikker på hva han gleder seg mest til – å se Isak eller å spise kake. 

“HEI PAPPA!” 

Filip kipper av seg joggeskoene og løper inn i gangen. Even setter skoene hans på plass i skohylla før han tusler etter ham inn på kontoret. Isak sitter oppreist i senga og Filip står ved siden av ham. Even stiller seg ved fotenden av senga og stryker tommelen varsomt tærne som stikker ut av gipsen 

“Du så plakatene og alle ballongene ikke sant pappa?”

“Jeg gjorde det." Isak smiler bredt. "Så fint du har pynta. Jeg ble skikkelig glad når jeg så det.”

“Pappa hjalp meg litt da, for jeg rakk ikke opp til alt. Men jeg bestemte hvor alt skulle stå altså.” Filip smiler stolt. 

Isak rufser ham i håret. “Du har vært kjempeflink.” 

“Og nå har vi en overraskelse til deg,” sier Filip med et stort smil om munnen. 

“Oi. En overraskelse. Så gøy.” 

“Du må bli med ut i stua.”

Filip piler ut av kontoret med en fart på høyde med Usain Bolt. Even går bort til Isak, hjelper ham opp av senga og han gir ham krykkene før han overøser ham med små nuss.

“Herregud, så godt det er å ha deg hjemme igjen.”

“Det er godt å være hjemme òg.”

“Det er som universet er på rett akse igjen.” Even legger hånda på Isaks kinn. “Å legge seg alene, lage frokost og middag for to… det har føltes så feil. ”

"Det _er_ feil, elskling." 

Isak slipper tak i den ene krykken som treffer senga før den glir langs madrassen og faller til gulvet med et kraftig dunk. Han støtter seg med den andre krykken, og med et godt grep om Evens t-skjorte, drar han ham inntil seg og krummer armen rundt ham. Blikkene deres møtes i et mykt smil. 

“Jah, det er det.”

Even legger armene rundt Isak og dytter ansiktet mot halsen hans. Han snuser inn den gode, trygge lukta som får hjertet til å roe seg og banke fort på en og samme gang mens hånda til Isak stryker ham forsiktig på ryggen. 

“Nå skal vi tilbringe hele dager sammen i mange uker Evi.”

“Det skal bli så fint.” Even kysser Isak på halsen. “Og du kan bare slappe av for jeg skal ta godt vare på deg.”

“Det gjør du alltid, elskling.”

_PAPPA ISAK OG EVEN. DERE MÅ KOMME!_

Filip roper fra stua og drar dem ut av den lille bobla de er i. Even tar et lite steg bakover, men holder fortsatt rundt Isak i tilfelle han blir ustødig og mister balansen. 

“Vi får vel gå inn til Filip?”

“Ja, han har jo en overraskelse til meg.” Isaks smil glir over i en anstrengt mine. “Vet du hvor tablettene mine er?”

“De ligger i bagen din.” Even bøyer seg ned og plukker opp krykken hans. “Gå ut til Filip, så skal jeg finne dem til deg.”

“Takk elskling.”

I stua har Filip dekket bordet med asjetter, kopper, regnbuefargede servietter og bordkort han har lagd selv. Kaka Filip og Even bakte og en mugge med saft har han også satt frem. Det ser riktig så fint ut, og det eneste som mangler er kaffen.

“Hva skjer her?” spør Isak. 

“Vi skal ha fest,” sier Filip med et altoppslukende smil. "For å feire at du har kommet hjem igjen." 

“Så koselig da.” 

Isak humper bortover gulvet, og når han setter seg ned på sofaen og lener overkroppen mot armlenet, er Even raskt på plass med puter han kan hvile beinet på i tillegg til smertestillende. 

Filip møter Even på gulvet og hvisker til ham at han trenger hjelp til å lage kaffe. Even sier han skal ordne det, og går inn på kjøkkenet og trakter en kanne kaffe. Når han kommer ut i stua igjen, hører han Filip fortelle Isak om kakebakinga.

"Hvor er kaffekoppen din Filip?"

"Pappa!" Filip begynner å le. "Jeg drikker jo ikke kaffe."

Evens panna rynker seg. “Gjør du ikke?”

“Æsj, neeei.” Filip skjærer en grimase. 

"Hæ? Hvorfor ikke?" Even spiller overrasket.

"Kaffe lukter bæsj," fniser Filip.

“Det er det verste jeg har hørt.” 

Øynene til Even vider seg ut og munnen former seg som en stor O. Filip begynner umiddelbart å le, skuldrene rister og øynene blir til to tynne streker. Den herlige latteren hans fyller ikke bare stua, men Evens hjerte også. Og når han møter Isaks salige blikk, forstår han at han ikke er alene om å finne Filips latter uimotståelig.

“Hva med deg elskling?” 

“Jeg vil gjerne ha en kopp kaffe.” Isak smiler. “Gjerne et stort kakestykke også. Kaka ser helt fantastisk ut. Men sånn blir det jo når dere baker sammen."

Even fyller koppen til Isak med kaffe før han gir han og Filip et kakestykke hver. Filip tar et stor bit av kaka og smatter fornøyd mens han spiser. Isak slurper i seg litt av den varme kaffen. 

Evens blikk glir fra Filip og sjokoladekrembarten hans til Isaks gipsede bein, kompresset på låret og alle blåmerkene før han låser blikket hans. Øynene hans plirer og smilet vokser seg stort bak koppen med kaffe. 

Smilet til Even brer seg og han kjenner hjertet ta noen ekstra slag når han tenker på det Isak sa i sta.

Nå skal de tilbringe flere uker sammen. Uten jobb og andre dumme forstyrrelser. 

Og han skal gjøre det han liker aller best – ta vare på Isak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig er Isak kommet hjem 💖 Er dere like glade som Isak og Even for det? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel - alle varmer.  
> Spent på hva dere synes nå og hører gjerne fra dere. 💖
> 
> God fastelaven, happy Valentines og god morsdag 💖


	10. Hvordan går det?

Sola trenger inn gjennom en glipe i gardina bak dem og lager en lys stripe på veggen. Ute kvitrer fuglene og lyden siver inn sammen med frisk luft via det åpne vinduet bak kontorpulten. 

Even ligger på magen med ansiktet vendt mot Isaks armhule. Armen hviler løst oppå brystkassa hans mens fingrene kjærtegner ham med fjærlette bevegelser. Det er varmt og klamt i rommet, enda varmere under dyna, men det er uaktuelt å flytte på seg. 

Harde, repeterende tramp fyller lufta og Even glipper med øynene. Det knirker i døra og den åpner seg. Små lette dunk treffer gulvet, så kjenner Even en myk hånd på ryggen. 

"Pappa Even og Isak, er dere våkne?"

"Nei," mumler Even mens han flytter hånda si opp mot Isaks ansikt og kiler ham på kinnet. "Er du våken, Issy?"

"Nei," mumler Isak tilbake.

"Men dere prater jo!" 

"I søvne." Even kroer seg inntil Isak og lukker øynene igjen. 

Filip dulter borti ryggen hans. "Kan dere stå opp?" 

"Hvor mye er klokka?" spør Even. 

"Kvart på halv sju."

Even rynker på nesa av svaret til Filip. Det gir ingen mening, men han orker ikke å rette på ham. 

"Det er altfor tidlig å stå opp. Pappa må hvile og jeg må ligge her å passe på ham. Kan du ikke prøve å sove litt til?"

"Jeg har prøvd pappa. Det er helt umulig. Det er altfor varmt på rommet."

"Kan du ikke se litt i boka om universet mens du ligger i senga?"

"Det er ikke noe gøy uten pappa Isak."

"Da får du finne på noe annet. Bygge lego eller noe."

"Kan jeg ta med meg sparkesykkelen bort til skolen og leke litt i klatrestativet?"

"Nei, ikke alene."

"Åhh." Filip stønner. "Hva med ipaden da? Kan jeg låne den og spille?"

Even vet han burde begrense skjermtiden og si nei, men han orker ikke en potensiell krangel med Filip nå. Han har dessuten viktigere ting å ta seg av.

"Det går fint."

"Yay! Takk pappa."

Filip piler ut av kontoret og det knirker i trappa når han tramper opp trappa til andre etasje. 

"Vi burde kanskje stått opp med Filip,” mumler Isak.

Å ligge tett inntil Isak og kose er noe av det aller beste Even vet. Tanken på at han kunne mistet ham for nesten to uker siden har satt seg i ryggmargen og behovet for nærhet er enda viktigere og sterkere enn før. 

“Overhodet ikke. Han klarer seg litt alene. Jeg derimot klarer meg ikke uten litt morgenkos med deg. " 

Even dytter ansiktet forsiktig mot Isaks armhule og presser leppene mot den litt klamme huden, kysser ham gjentatte ganger og tenker han aldri skal ta dette for gitt. Isak legger hånda på kinnet hans og koser med øret hans mens en lang serie med knapt lydhøre “mm” slipper ut av ham. Etter en stund glir Isaks fornøyde koselyder over i små sukk og stønn. Even heiser seg delvis opp, akkurat nok til å få øyekontakt med ham og kysser ham mykt på kinnet. 

“Trenger du noe, elskling? Smertestillende? Noe å drikke? Massasje?”

“Jeg må pisse, men det er så tungt og det gjør så vondt å reise seg.”

“La meg hjelpe deg.”

Even reiser seg og går rundt senga, dytter dyna til side og hjelper Isak opp i en sittende stilling før han finner krykkene hans og Isak reiser seg. Even legger armen rundt halsen hans samtidig som han dytter nesa mot hans og stjeler et kyss. 

“Jeg henter et glass med vann og tablettene dine, så har vi de klare til du trenger dem.”

“Takk, elskling.”

Når Isak kommer tilbake, hjelper Even ham opp i senga igjen før han kryper under dyna og legger seg til ved siden av ham. Isak smyger armen under hodet hans og trekker ham tett inntil seg, kiler ham i nakken med fingrene mens han slipper ut noen myke koselyder. Even fletter beinet med Isak sitt. 

“Jeg tror vi må ligge sånn her for alltid.”

“Jeg også,” mumler Isak og kysser Even på panna. 

.

Frokosten er fortært og mens Even begynner å rydde, forsvinner Isak inn på badet og Filip opp på rommet sitt. Han rydder bort pålegget, fyller oppvaskmaskinen og tørker av bordet før han tusler inn på badet for å ta medisinene sine. 

I dusjhjørnet sitter Isak på en stol med dusjhodet i hånda. En blå pose dekker gipsen på venstrebeinet mens kompresset på låret er fjernet. Han strekker seg etter shampooen på hylla, men når den akkurat ikke. 

“Faen!”

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg elskling?”

Isak stønner høylytt. “Kan du gi meg shampooen?”

“Så klart. Jeg kan vaske håret ditt også hvis du vil?” 

“Vil du det?”

Even låser døra og går bort til Isak, kysser ham like bak øret før han lener seg mot hylla og griper tak i shampooflaska. Han presser ut litt shampoo i håndflata og begynner å såpe inn håret hans. 

"Går det bra Issy?"

“Nei..." Isak presser fingre mot neseryggen og kniper igjen øynene. "Alt er så jævla tungvint og jeg er så lei.” 

“Jeg skjønner du er frustrert. Men du vet du alltid kan spørre meg om hjelp, sant?” 

“Jeg vet det.” 

Isak bøyer hodet bakover, halvt smilende og Even møter ham i et vått kyss. Hårvasken glir over i en massasje. Even beveger fingrene i sirkler fra panna, opp mot toppen av hodet, ned til nakken og ut til skuldrene før fingrene tar samme vei tilbake. Øynene til Isak glir igjen mens et smil krøller seg i munnvikene hans.

“Åh, det var deilig.”

“Jeg tenkte meg det.”

Even griper tak i dusjhodet og skyller håret fri for såpe før han finner dusjsåpa og begynner å vaske ham på ryggen med en skrubb. Isak sitter med hodet bøyd uten å si så mye, men de myke koselydene forteller Even alt han trenger å vite. 

Når ryggen er ferdig vasket, bøyer Even seg og kysser Isak mellom skulderbladene og opp til hårfestet i nakken. 

"Nå er du gullende ren, elskling."

"Tusen takk." 

“Føler du deg litt bedre nå?”

“Jah, litt.”

Isak griper tak i krykkene og heiser seg opp, humper naken bort til vasken. Even stiller seg bak ham, betrakter ham gjennom speilet. Kroppen er gul og blå, noen steder lilla. Merker etter bilbeltet er spesielt synlig litt nedenfor venstre skulder og selv om sårene i ansiktet har bleknet, er de fortsatt synlig. 

Isak støtter krykkene mot vasken og holder seg fast i kanten med den ene hånda mens den andre glir over blåmerkene.

“Herregud, jeg ser fortsatt helt jævlig ut.” 

“For noe tull." Even stryker ham forsiktig over brystkassa. "Du er fin, elskling.”

Isak fnyser. “Føler meg ikke spesielt fin nå.”

“Du er det. Alltid.” Even legger munnen mot øret hans og hvisker. “Og sexy. Så ufattelig sexy.”

Even kysser Isak bak øret, akkurat der han er mest sensitiv og Isaks myke stønn multipliserer seg når han tar øreflippen mellom tenna og biter lett. Fingrene til Even glir nedover Isaks brystkasse, sirkler rundt brystvorten gjentatte ganger før de fortsetter sakte nedover magen og følger hårene fra navlen til roten av pikken. 

Isaks allerede halvstive pikk vokser når Even legger hånda rundt den og han stønner mykt. Even stryker opp og ned på lengden og vrir litt forsiktig mens tungespissen kiler Isak på halsen.

“Even…” 

“Vet du hva jeg har lyst til nå?” Even hvisker mot øret. 

“N-nei?”

Han trykker tommelen mot tuppen på pikken, drar med seg litt precum på vei oppover skaftet. “Se det nydelige ansiktet ditt når du kommer.”

“Ja… jah!”

Even studerer Isak via speilet, ser øynene mørkne før de lukkes samtidig som leppene glir fra hverandre og munnen åpner seg. Fy fader så sexy han er sånn her, så åpen og full av lyst. Even slipper tak i pikken og spytter i håndflaten før han legger hånda rundt pikken hans igjen og begynner å bevege den. 

“Ah, ah… au…au... AU!” Isak skjærer en grimase og biter seg i leppa. “Stop! STOP!”

Even slipper umiddelbart tak i pikken og tar forskrekket et skritt bakover. “Shit, Issy! Gjør det vondt?”

“JA!” 

Isaks panne furer seg og han slipper ut et frustrert stønn mens han tar seg til brystet. Han griper tak i krykkene, tar noen steg til siden og setter seg ned på krakken med et grynt. Krykkene glir ut av hendene hans og faller til gulvet med et høyt dunk. Han lukker øynene og lener hodet mot veggen. 

“Jævla ribbeinsbrudd! Det er jo vondere nå enn når jeg dro fra sykehuset. Det gir jo ikke mening!”

Even setter seg på huk ved siden av Isak og griper tak i hånda hans, klemmer og stryker. “Åh, Isakmin..."

“Faen ass!” Isak knytter neven og slår den mot veggen. “ Jeg klarer jo ikke ta imot et runk en gang.”

Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham forsiktig oppover det skadde låret. “Elskling... det går bra. Det finnes bedre ting enn kjappe runk. Så fort kroppen din er helet nok sender vi ut en melding i foreldregruppa på face og spør om noen kan ha Filip på overnatting så vi kan ha mind blowing sex i den nye senga vår.”

Isak himler med øynene. "Even… dette er ikke noe gøy, vær litt seriøs… "

Even legger hendene på Isaks kinn og låser blikket hans. "Jeg er seriøs, Issy. Jeg skal sørge for at vi får en kveld helt for oss selv hvor vi kan gjøre alt vi har lyst til.”

"Som hva da?"

Even smiler lurt og blunker til Isak før han raskt kysser ham. "Jeg skal ihvertfall sørge for at butplugen vår får sin renessanse." 

"Åhh…" Isak rødmer. 

"Du skal få bestemme hvem som skal gå med den hele ettermiddagen." 

"Jeg!" 

Isaks kontante svar får det til å krible i magen.

"Det er så jævlig turn on å tenke på og jeg gleder meg allerede."

"Jeg og!" Isaks smil glir over i et hjertesukk og kroppen faller litt sammen. "Bare det ikke ender opp med å bli en sånn kjapp greie fordi vi begge er slitne..."

“Jeg skal lade opp en hel uke i forkant. Spise tran og vitaminbjørner, gjøre daglige yogaøvelser og sørge for nok søvn så jeg er _helt_ uthvilt.”

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

Isak rister på hodet og slipper ut et flir, og når Even begynner å synge på bryluppslåta deres, blir det for mye for ham. Latter blander seg med halvhøye stønn og han tar seg til brystet. 

“Du må slutte. Det gjør så vondt å le.”

“Sorry elskling.” Even kysser Isak. Isak lener seg tilbake, hviler hodet mot flisene og når Even griper om hånda hans, møtes blikkene deres. “Håper du føler deg litt bedre nå.”

“Du er ekspert på å få meg til å føle meg bedre.”

Isak tar et godt innpust og kikker ned. Even ser på ham og den flotte nakne kroppen, følger fingrene hans som sakte glir nedover pikken. Idet han skal til å si noe, møter Isak blikket hans samtidig som han griper om hånda hans og fletter fingrene deres. 

“Savner du den spontane sexen vi pleide å ha?

“Av og til.” Even smiler.” Når du ligger på alle fire i baris og shorts med rumpa i været og luker i blomsterbedet, så hender det jo at jeg får skikkelig lyst å rive av deg shortsen og ta deg bakfra.”

Isaks kinn rødner. “Seriøst?” 

“Jah. Du har verdens diggeste rumpe, Issy.” Even blunker. “Men så tenker jeg på alt Filip har gitt oss etter at han kom til oss og da glemmer jeg det litt.” 

“Jeg har det sånn jeg òg. Filip har gitt oss uendelig mye fint som veier opp.” Isak klemmer hånda til Even. “Men om tolv år flytter han ut og da skal du få ta meg bakfra hver gang du har lyst.”

"Oooh!” Even sprekker opp i et smil. “Det gleder jeg meg til! Men jeg vet ikke om jeg er klar for å slippe lille Filipskatten vår alene ut i verden når han er nitten...” 

"Han vil ikke være så liten når han er nitten, men jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det er skummelt å tenke på. Heldigvis er det lenge til."

"Jah! Vi skal kose oss med Filip hjemme i mange år til." 

“Jeg bør gjøre meg ferdig. Jeg lovet Filip at vi skulle starte på planetprosjektet så fort jeg var ferdig på badet.”

Evens fingre glir langs kanten på såret på låret. “Skal jeg hjelpe deg med sårstellet og å kle på deg?”

“Gjerne det.”

Even lener seg mot Isak, gir ham et ømt kyss og reiser seg. Han vasker så hendene grundig med såpe før han går så bort til skapet og henter sårsalven og et nytt kompress. Etter å forsiktig ha tørket låret med et rent håndkle, smører han operasjonssåret med den infeksjonsdempende salven og til slutt legger han kompresset varsomt på og stryker det på plass. 

“Sånn!” Even smiler. “Da skal alt være i orden elskling.”

“Tusen takk.” Isak lener seg mot Even og møter ham i et kyss. "Elsker deg."

“Elsker deg òg." 

Even hjelper Isak med å kle på seg før han humper ut i gangen. Døra blir stående oppe og han hører Isak rope på Filip, ber han komme ned så de kan starte på prosjektet. Even finner frem dosetten og svelger pillene for bipolaren og det høye blodtrykket med en slurk vann. Så plukker han opp Isaks håndkle fra gulvet og henger det opp før han barberer seg og pusser tenna. 

Når Even kommer ut av badet hører han livlige stemmer og latter fra kjøkkenet. Smilet som brer seg følger ham opp trappa til andre etasje, og når han finner butplugen godt gjemt innerst i nattbordsskuffen, går det nesten rundt. Det begynner å krible i magen og han tar den med på badet for en grundig vask, før han legger den på plass og går ned igjen. 

Inne på kjøkkenet sitter Isak og Filip i dyp konsentrasjon. En stor haug med avisstrimler ligger ved siden av runde isoporkuler og ballonger i ulike størrelser. Mellom dem står en bolle med lim laget av vann og mel. 

Isaks skadde bein hviler på en trekrakk. Even bytter ut den tynne stolputa under foten med to store, fluffy puter før han setter seg ned overfor Isak.

"Tusen takk."

"Bare hyggelig. Du sier ifra hvis du trenger mer smertestillende, sant?"

Isak nikker. "Jeg skal gjøre det."

"Flott!"

"Kan du hjelpe oss med en ting Evi?"

"Så klart. Hva da?"

"Vi trenger en ring rundt saturn, men både jeg og Filip er usikre på hvordan vi skal lage en og få den festet. Har du noen idéer?"

"Saturn blir ikke riktig uten den ringen," skyter Filip inn. "Håper du har en supergod idé pappa!"

"Hmm." Even reiser seg. "Jeg må tenke litt og det gjør jeg best etter å ha drukket litt kald tenke-saft. Noen andre som vil ha et glass?"

"Ja", roper Filip, "jeg vil også ha tenke-saft! Kanskje vi finner ut en lur idé sammen?"

“Det kan hende, Filip. Hva med deg, elskling?”

Isak kikker opp og møter Evens blikk med et varmt smil. "Ja, takk."

Even finner frem tre Ole Brumm glass i skapet over vasken og tar mugga med rabarbrasaft ut fra kjøleskapet. Han fyller glassene helt opp og bærer de bort til bordet før han setter seg. Isak og Filip tar en liten pause, skåler sammen med ham for sommerferie og de fine planetene, før de fortsetter på prosjektet.

"Hvorfor tar du på hvitt papir nå pappa?" 

"Fordi det blir lettere å male pappmachéen i de fargene vi ønsker senere hvis den er hvit."

"Åja, det var kjempelurt. Kom du på det helt av deg selv?"

Isak slipper ut et lite flir. "Nei, pappa lærte meg det i går samtidig som han forklarte meg hvordan vi skulle lage limet."

Filip ser opp og Even møter blikket hans. 

"Du er kjempesmart pappa."

“Takk skatt.”

Den lille samtalen mellom Isak og Filip fortsetter og Even kjenner varmen brer seg på innsiden av brystkassa. Han drar mobilen opp av lomma og finner frem kameraet, knipser noen bilder før han reiser seg og starter å filme. Filip blir ivrig og vil vise hva han gjør. Han dytter den halvferdige planeten mot mobilen og smiler bredt.

“Dette skal bli planeten Neptun og den er helt blå. Vi skal male den senere. Og pappa skal lage...” Filips panne ryker seg, han dytter forsiktig borti Isaks arm, “hvilken planet lager du igjen pappa?”

“Jeg lager Uranus.” Isak fester smilende blikket på Even og sender ham et luftkyss.

“Den er også blå, ikke sant pappa?” Filip ser på Isak. 

“Helt riktig!” 

Even peker på kulene på bordet og snakker mot mobilen. “Hvilke planeter er dette da?”

Isak dypper en papirstrimmel oppi limet. “Det er Mars…”

“Og Jorda,” legger Filip kjapt til. 

Isaks vifter med tærne som hviler på krakken og fanger Evens oppmerksomhet. Han stopper filminga og stapper telefonen i lomma på shortsen, griper så om tærne og stryker dem varsomt med fingrene. Isak gløtter bort på ham og gir ham et mykt smil før han retter fokuset mot pappmachéen igjen. 

Evens blikk glir mellom Isak og Filip – de to fineste personene han vet om, og han kjenner det bruser av glede inni ham. 

Til tross for at sommerferien startet på verst tenkelige måte og ble alt annet enn hva de så for seg, er livet i grunn ganske så fint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da tar vi farvel med Filip og gutta for denne gangen. Livet er ikke bare enkelt hele tiden, men med de rette folka rundt seg er det ikke så verst likevel. Eller hva tenker dere?
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel og takk for at dere har fulgt historien - det varmer 💖  
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå og hører gjerne fra dere 💖


End file.
